


Shadows of The Past

by SynchronicityRose



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: 1930s, Abuse, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Louisiana, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prison, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Paul finds out the son of his best-friend is in need of another job, he tells him of an opening for a new guard at Cold Mountain. Rami Carter knew what went down in prisons/penitentiary's but what he nor Paul expected is to experience true miracles in the form of an inmate. But of course, when there's light there's also darkness as Rami finds himself also face to face with a dangerous criminal he had thought to have escaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

Rami Carter stood in front of the mirror in his room, adding on the last final touch of his guard uniform the hat. Completing his morning ritual of bathing, brushing his teeth, etc etc he finally felt he was ready to go.

Walking down the wooden stairs Paul Edgecomb and his wife Jan talked with his parents Arnold and Lila. Hugs were shared with Lila and Jan while he received a ‘good luck’ clap on the shoulder from his father before he followed Paul out of the two story farm house.

He was living in the big city of New York for quite a while after graduating high-school, getting an acceptance letter from a big shot university after much encouragement from his family and friends. However, after a year of university Rami felt it just wasn’t ‘right’ for him. The students were friendly for the most part, aside from a few of course little snobs. But that wasn’t the real issue.

Rami just felt university wasn’t for him. He felt like he had another ‘calling’ other than being a typical school boy like everyone else.

_“Why don’t you come work with me then? There’s always room for another guard at Cold Mountain.”_

Needless to say, Rami accepted his offer despite the worries of his mother and Jan Edgecomb.

Rami listened intently as Paul explained to him what went down in E-Block while they drove up to the penitentiary. “So far we have Arlen Bitteruck and Eduard Delacroix-we call him Del mostly. He’s French but understandable.

Arlen’s execution is coming up and as for Del’s we aren’t sure of that.”

“Got it. What about the others you work with?”

“They’re all good ‘ol boys. There’s Dean Stanton, he’s about your age I think. You should get along just fine. Brutus, nickname ‘Brutal’ just a joke name we came up for him is intimidating at first but an all- around good man. Harry Terwillger is the oldest, nice fellow…if only he’d stop being a worry-wort.

And finally we have Percy Wetmore…”

Rami arched a brow, resting his arm on the rolled down window of the truck. “He’s the nephew of Louisiana’s First Lady ain’t he? What’s he doing in a place like this?”

“No idea. You be-careful around him though. He’s threatened to have us all lose our jobs on several occasions. Nothing but a spoiled little snot if you ask me.”

Paul soon pulled up to a grey colored building.

Rami stepped out first, shielding his eyes from the hot sunlight as he walked beside the older male. Shoes crunching along the gravel and dirt covered drive.

A hundred or so other inmates were outside working the field when several stopped. Pressing up against the fence.

“Lookie ‘ere boys. Fresh meat!” One man cackled.

“Hey sweet-heart! Come on over, I don’t bite unless ya want me to!”

Rami shot them a venomous look. He was not the type to tolerate bull from anyone. “Just ignore them,” Paul whispered. Hollering at them to get back to work. “Don’t let them get your go.”

“Easier said than done.” Rami muttered back.

Walking inside the building, Rami noticed several men before them. One was close to his age and the others were around Paul’s.

“Rami, I’d like you to meet Dean Stanton, Brutus Howell and Harry Terwillger.”

“Nice to meet you Rami. Are you related to Paul?” Brutus asked after they shook hands first.

“You to sir. And no, he and his wife are friends of my parents.”

Harry was introduced next. Then Dean.

Both he and Dean held one another’s hand a little longer than normal, Dean being the one to pull away first clearing his throat. Ignoring the knowing grin on Harry’s face.

"I see the car.” Dean finally spoke out.

Brutus joined him. “Oh,” he whistled lowly. Shaking his head. "You gotta see this guy. He's _enormous_."

“Can’t be any bigger than you.” Paul grinned. Rami and Dean chuckled.

_"Dead man walking! We got a dead man walking here!"_

Somebody could be heard shouting outside, making Rami’s ears twitch.

"Jesus, please us! What the hell is that idiot yellin'?!" Paul hollered.

Rami couldn’t help notice the way he walked ‘funny’. His face looked whiter as well. A thoughtful frown crossed his face, remembering what his wife told him and his mother one evening. About the ‘condition’ Paul had.

“Dead man! Got a dead man walking here!” Percy continued over and over again.

“Anyone got a gag big enough?” Rami muttered, earning a chuckle from Brutus.

A massive man was soon led inside. Tall enough to reach the ceiling. His hands and arms nothing but solid muscle. "Percy why don't you go to the infirmary?" Paul said harshly.

Percy shot him a look. "Uh uh. I wanna stay here.”

"Why don't you go?" Paul coaxed him.

“They got all the men they need. Besides, new guy gets to stay here.”

Rami sighed at that argument, giving Paul a pleading look. ‘Please don’t make me go with him’ his eyes begged.

Paul gave him an assuring nod, clearing his throat looking at Percy. “He just arrived that’s why. You’re smart enough to know how things work after all right?” Resisting the urge to smirk noting the others stifling their laughter.

Percy scoffed. "All right." He walked, no. _Strolled_ down the mile like he owned the damn place. He walked passed Del’s cell.

Rami had never heard the sound of someone’s bones crunch. But he had an understanding as of just now what it sounded like. It echoed around the prison while Percy just smirked with such cruelty at Del’s pained cries, holding his injured hand.

“Del!” Paul called out. “It’ll be alright, just stay quiet okay?”

“Okay boss.” Del sniffed in between speech.

Rami sucked in a breath when Paul asked if the man would be good, if he released his chains. The huge man nodded. His name was John Coffey they had learned. ‘Like the drink, but spelled differently’ as John politely pointed out.

“Do you leave the lights on?” John suddenly blurted out.

Rami and Dean shared raised eyebrows. John lowered his head, shifting his feet.

“’Cause I get a little scared of the dark sometimes…if I’m in a strange place.”

Rami’s heart softened. Any pretense of the man being cold-hearted vanished. He held a child-like innocence.

_Guess you really can’t judge a book by its cover, after all_

“Well, it stays pretty bright all day and all night long,” Paul answered. “We have a few burning in the corridor. In case of any problems.”

John stared in bewilderment. “The cor’dor?” He repeated.

To everyone’s astonishment John offered Paul his hand. Dean, Brutus and Harry got in their positions just in case. But Paul and Rami knew. They could see the gentleness in John’s eyes. The gratefulness.

“Relax,” Rami whispered. Lowering Dean’s hand, some off his baton. “He’s only shaking his hand.”

After shaking Paul’s hand the light in John’s eyes faded. A sadness pooled. Appearing ashamed of himself as they all heard what he said next. “I couldn’t help it, boss,” he said softly. “I tried to take it back. But it was too late.”

**~******~**

Coffey’s words echoed in Rami’s head all the while, running a hand down his face. _Take what back? The rapes? Murders of those two little girls?_ The fear must have gotten to him. Knowing he was on the last row, the last mile shook him up.

They say before your death your whole life flashes before your eyes. That must be what John was experiencing.

And then there was Percy.

The little snot that hurt Del.

“You sure that was a wise move? Sending Percy Wetmore off the Mile like that?” Rami asked Paul while they were in the break area.

“Oh I’ll definitely get an earful later.” Paul sighed wearily. Exhaustion began to take over.

“Someone should have a talk with him.”

Paul shook his head. “It won’t do any good Rami. Remember, Percy knows ‘people.’” Quote and quote.

“So just because he’s the First Lady’s nephew that means he can break a poor man’s hand at will?!” Rami threw his arms up in frustration, reminding Paul much of his mother.

“Percy cannot be touched,” Harry chimed in. Surprised at Rami’s outburst. “Like Paul said we’ll all lose our jobs if we so much as say anything against him. None of us like him Rami. But nothing can be done…at least right now.”

Rami’s lips pursed in a thin line. He hated seeing some abuse their wealth to do whatever they wanted. Even bringing harm onto another human being. It was injustice.

“Alright,” he sighed heavily. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted like I had.”

Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You have every right to feel that way. But like they said, best to just stay clear of him.”

Paul nodded in agreement. Giving Rami that same warning look from earlier.

Getting caught up with Percy could be the worst mistake a person could possibly make in their life.


	2. Outsmarted By A Mouse

The following night Rami had been given paper work to complete with Brutus. He suddenly began to chuckle making Rami look at him tilting his head.

“What’re you laughing at?” He asked.

“We’ve got a night visitor.” Brutus said.

Confused at first, Rami noticed the other male pointed at one area of the room. Now it was the younger male’s turn to chuckle. There sat a cute little field mouse. The small creature stood on hind legs at first, before scurrying off back to the padded room.

Brutus quietly called for Paul and Dean to see it.

Rami was grinning like a fool when they walked in.

“The legislature loosened up the purse strings to hire yet another new guard.” Brutus stated.

Like how Rami had been, Paul and Dean raised their brows until Rami motioned them over. “Just have a look. He’s…right…ah. There.”

Sure enough, the mouse is back again. Some of the inmates watch as he scurries up and down the Mile without a care in the world.

“It’s not normal for mice to be up here,” Dean said. “Could be rabid.”

Rami couldn’t help but snicker hearing Brutus tease Dean a bit. Ignoring the eye roll the other male gave him. “Well ‘Mouse Man’,” he teased. “Looks pretty normal to us. He’s not foaming at the mouth.”

“We just wanna see what he’ll do,” Brutus insisted. “For science.”

Taking some peppermint treat off the desk, Rami knelt to the mouse’s level with the soft peppermint candy in his opened hand. Arlen and the others watched as it sniffed the peppermint Rami offered, let out a squeak seeming to be of approval.

The mouse took the peppermint in its tiny hands running back to the restraint room.

“He’s in the damn restraint room,” Dean sighed heavily. Slapping his thigh. “And you just know he’s chewing on the padded walls, making himself a nice little nest.”

Who knew such a thing would be so troublesome. Rami lived out on a farm so mice were nothing new to him.

“Alright. Let’s go get that damn mouse.” Paul ordered.

Arranging of furniture took place.

It took only a minute later for Paul to realize Rami had been ‘slacking off’, sitting behind his desk with his hands behind his head. “Care to lend us a hand?” He huffed out.

“Nah, I’m good.” Rami replied with a grin. “You gentlemen just carry on.”

Dean returned with a broom in case the mouse was to streak by.

“Four grown men…outsmarted by a mouse.”

Rami couldn’t remember the last he laughed so hard.

**~*****~**

He didn’t get any sleep the night before. Rami had asked Paul if it’d be alright for him to take a snooze just for a while in one of the empty jail cells.

Once he had gotten the okay he did just that.

Although the mattress is hard and lumpy Rami doesn’t care. He takes off his hat placing it over his face, hands folded behind his head with one leg propped over the other. Everything had been actually quiet at first aside from Percy’s whistling.

As if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on him, like what his mother used to do if he didn’t wake up Rami found himself falling hard on the floor right on his hands and knees.

“What the shit?!” He hollered, limping out of the cell.

Percy. Of course it had to have been that damn Percy. Running around like an idiot trying to batter the poor mouse.

“PERCY!” Rami snapped. “What the hell man?!”

Brutus grabbed hold his arm before Rami could go over and knock him a good one. He didn’t want the other male to get hit by Percy’s baton or something else he had thrown.

“Percy! We already tried that!” Brutus called out.

“What?” Percy panted heavily. Sweat dripping from his face. “What’d you say?”

Brutus and Rami shared a knowing look. “…Nothing.” Rami shrugged. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Yeah. Hope you get that son of a bitch.”

Percy practically knocked himself out. The others approached, trying to keep straight faces as they watched him stare in disbelief that, that mouse was nowhere in the corner.

“Percy,” Paul began. “You wanna think about what you did just now?”

“I was trying to get the mouse. You blind?” Percy gave a glaring look.

Paul was un-phased. Harry spoke up next. “You also scared the crap out of me, Bill and Rami. Not to mention the other inmates.”

Percy scoffed. Ignoring Rami’s snarl. “So what? They aren’t in cradle-school anymore. ‘Cept you treat them like they are.”

“They’ve got enough strain on them as is.” Brutus argued. “We aren’t here to scare ‘em.”

“Men under strain can snap. Hurt themselves or others. You do better to think of this place as an intensive care ward in a hospital.”

“I see it as a bucket of piss for rats to drown in. That’s all.” Percy studied each of their reactions.

Rami wanted nothing more than to give him a good punch in the gut. He’d only known Percy for a few days but just those few days he learned how sadistic and unpleasant Percy was. Not understanding how he got the position of a guard.

Brutus suddenly grabbed him with his strong hands. Slamming him up against the wall.

“Try it,” Percy spat. “Try it. See what happens. I know people.”

"We all know who your connections are, Percy..." Paul stepped forward. "But you ever threaten a man on this block again, we're all gonna have a go. Job be damned. Get all this shit back in the restraint room." Paul ordered, "You're cluttering up my Mile."

Rami breathed out once they exited the room, feeling Dean rub his back.

“You alright?”

Rami nodded. “Now I am.”

“Sure gave you a fright didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Rami chuckled. “Yeah. Sure did.”

“Care to go for a walk? Might relieve some stress.”

Rami agreed to Dean’s suggestion. Believing that a walk was just what he needed today.


	3. Getting To Know Him

He could feel the heat on his neck the minute they walked out of the prison. Some of the prisoners working were from E-Block: Dangerous bunch. Ranging from mass murder to other horrible acts of violence on another human being.

Several made cat calls to Dean and Rami.

“Stanton! Taking your little ‘girlfriend’ out for a walk are ya? Thought you were married!”

Rami’s hand clenched and un-clenched hearing more crude remarks. Dean beat him to the punch this time.

“Mind your own business, Rhodes. Get back to work!”

Cackling they did just that.

The blond haired guard shook his head in disbelief turning to Rami. “Sorry about him. That was Alex Rhodes.”

Rami nodded. Lips pursed in a thin line. “I’ve heard of him. Over- heard dad talking to mom about him one time. I was only eight when he bombed that hotel…” That was the first time people learned of home-grown terrorists in the United States. Scared the hell out of him.

They started with some casual talk. Dean asked Rami where he grew up, Rami would listen to Dean. It was nice. Just the two of them getting to know each-other.

“So what’s your wife’s name?” Rami asked.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. “I’ve never been married.”

“What?” Rami shook his head in disbelief. “A guy like you? You’re pulling my leg.”

Dean’s lips curved in a grin. “I’m not. Bachelor around the block. Now what about you?”

And he froze.

Rami _hated_ it when people asked him that. He would start to sweat. Get real anxious. Worried that Dean would shun him, be disgusted by him if he knew ‘The Truth’.

“I’m….” Rami began. Mouth opening and closing, clearing his throat. “No. No uh, I’m not seeing anybody.”

Dean noticed his sudden change in behavior. Placing a hand on his shoulder. It oddly reminded him of how a female friend of his confided to him that she liked the same gender. Poor thing burst into tears. Disowned from her family when they found out.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Hey it’s okay….You don’t have to be afraid around me, Rami. Ever.”

Rami sucked in a small breath that he had been holding. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform.

“I found out when I was sixteen,” Rami began. Wringing his hands out of habit as Dean listened. “There…was a boy. Little prick of course. Tormented me most of our school years with childish pranks. I got him back one day finally. He had me in a choke hold. Couldn’t breathe.

The kids around us were too scared to stop him. Local trouble maker and all.

Something told me to bite down on his arm. Didn’t know how I managed but I did. He howled like a banshee. I didn’t let go until a teacher came and pushed us apart finally after a girl ran to get help.

We were both suspended for a few days.”

They found a spot that was shaded some to sit down. Dean offered Rami a water bottle, watching as the other continued.

“Can’t remember the guy’s name honestly but he met me at a diner one day again years later. I noticed the scars on his left arm from where I bit him, we ended up laughing about it. Started spending time with each-other day by day.

One day, well…he asked me if…” he paused. Horribly unsure how to word it. His cheeks burning red at the memory and the knowing grin on Dean’s face.

“A-Anyway,” he cleared his throat again. “That…was when I knew. At first I didn’t want to. I was scared we’d get caught down by that river.

My dad found out before my mom. That I…had sex with a boy. They weren’t angry, mom was hurt that I kept it from them. They still love me.”

“So why were you afraid to tell me?” Dean asked.

“My aunt and uncle sneer when they see me. Some of my friends left me. I knew you were a good person the minute I met you, but after the pain I experienced from others I wasn’t sure.”

Dean supposed that was understandable. He couldn’t believe how Rami was treated by some of his own family members, abandoned by his friends. And all because he simply just had an attraction to the same gender.

“And Paul of course,” Rami chuckled softly. Remembering when he told Rami that if any boy wanted to date him he’d have to get through him and his father first, same gender or not.

Dean laughed softly. “See? You’ve got nothing to be scared of here, Rami. We’re all good people. Well…minus Percy.”

They both chuckled. Yeah. Percy was a definite no on ‘kind’.

Harry called a moment or so later, saying he needed their help with an inmate stat.

Before they walked inside Rami gave Dean a friendly smile. His eyes seeming to shine when he gave it. “Thanks for listening by the way. You’re a good man.”

“Of course. I’m here if you ever need me.”

A strange feeling was felt. Dean blamed his red face on the sweltering heat when Harry asked if he was alright.

 


	4. Practice Run

August was soon replaced by September. The heat still unbearable this year unfortunately.

Rami found himself chatting away with Del and John Coffey while doing his rounds. Despite the fact it stated in his profile John murdered and raped two young girls, Rami still found it hard to believe the man was capable of doing such. Arlen seemed approachable as well, but he mostly kept to himself that which Rami respected.

Del’s face darkened suddenly. Rami didn’t have to turn around to see it was Percy coming up to them.

“Having a nice time Del? Coffey?”

“We were just talkin, boss Wetmore,” John spoke up. Wringing his hands in nervous habit. “Jus talking.”

“I’m sure you were,” Percy’s eyes flickered to Del. “Bet you and Coffey had a lot to talk about. Am I right?”

John stiffened. Del lowered his head.

“Did you tell him? About your crime, Del? Raping that poor girl…burning her body after?”

Del swallowed. John’s hands shook some. Rami was speechless.

“No? …My bad then.”

Rami stormed after Percy. “Hey. What the hell was that all about?”

“Just wanted to tell you the truth, Mr. Carter.”

“I didn’t need to know,” Rami bit back. “We aren’t here to be cruel, Percy. They’re at the end of their line I think it’s punishment enough. They don’t need any more suffering. Imagine for ONE second how you’d feel, if you were in their position.”

Percy opened his mouth but he never got to retort. Pushing him out of the way, he stormed off.

Percy followed close behind. Grabbing Rami by the back of his shirt yanking him back. “Oh I’m terribly sorry I ruined your romantic ideas of this place,” he hissed in Rami’s face after forcing him around. “These are SICK people, Rami. They do not deserve, a single act of kindness!

I’ll keep reminding you. Until you finally wake up and see things my way. Understand my thinking.”

He had enough.

Rami did not know what came over him, but before long he found himself on top of Percy. The two rolled about, throwing punches when the opportune moment rose. Del could be heard cheering Rami on while John simply lowered his head. Balling his hands into tight fists.

The sound or rapid footsteps could be heard.

“Hey! Hey knock it off!” Paul barked out.

Brutus grunted trying to yank a struggling Rami off of Percy, while Dean did the same with the other.

“Bastard!”

“Little bitch!”

“ENOUGH!” Paul’s voice echoed. Halting them from any further insults getting in-between the two. “What. The hell. Happened?” He spoke somewhat calmer now, breathing through his nose. Attempting to ignore that horrid burning sensation between his legs.

“Nuthin,” Percy muttered. Not feeling so hot now that the boss was around. “I was simply tryin to explain to Rami how things are ‘round here.”

“Bullshit.” Rami scoffed. “You were just being cruel as usual. Son of a bitch…”

“Rami,” Paul snapped. Shutting the other guard up quickly. He knew that tone alright. The older male pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing wearily. “You’re both too old to be acting like this. You aren’t children any-more.

Because of your actions, I’m putting you both on cleaning duty. For two weeks.”

Percy’s face turned into a scowl when he looked at Rami. Rami almost raised his middle finger before Paul and Dean both gave him that warning look.

“Am I clear?”

“Crystal…” Rami sighed finally. Percy muttering something, but Paul assumed it was in agreement.

“Alright. Now Dean, take Rami to get his lip fixed. Brutal, help Percy with his eye.”

“Yes sir.”

Making sure Paul was out of ear shot and Harry, Dean lowered his lips to Rami’s ear with a grin etched across his face. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Percy get ‘clobbered’ he didn’t feel bad for the other guard at all.

“Now that was something to see. Quite a scrapper aren’t ya?”

Rami snickered some. Hissing when his lip stung. _Little bastard really knows how to throw a hit, I’ll give him that_ “I was taught a few things by my…well ‘You-Know-Who.’” Not sure if he should use the term ‘boyfriend’ in case someone else heard him.

Dean gave a nod. Patting him on the shoulder once they made it inside the infirmary.

“Let’s get you cleaned up champ.”

**~******~**

“So…people actually come and watch a man die?”

Rami shook his head in disbelief as Harry gave a grim nod. They were all to meet for ‘rehearsal’ of Arlen Bitteruck’s execution. Percy chimed in before the older male could say a word. “Oh yeah. People come around from all over, just to watch a man ride on lightning.”

Harry shot the other guard a warning look. He had no idea what has gotten into Wetmore as of late. But Percy was walking on very thin ice with every one of them.

“Nobody REALLY wants to see someone die, Rami,” Harry assured the mortified young man. “We do need witnesses though. Mostly the families of the accused, the victims, police officers and reporters…those damned reporters.”

Rami relaxed some. Noting the annoyed look Percy shot towards Harry for ruining his ‘fun’.

“Uh…will I have to watch?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Percy muttered ‘pansy’ under his breath.

“Say that again Wetmore. I dare you.” Rami snarled.

“Say WHAT again?”

The two started throwing insults back and forth with poor Harry in-between. The older gentlemen relieved to finally arrive at the location.

“Sittin down, sittin down,” Rami could hear Trustee Toot sitting down in ‘Ol Sparky. “Takin a seat in Ol Sparky.”

Paul and Dean carefully strapped him in.

“Getting strapped. Getting clamped.”

Harry took out a black mask putting it over Toot’s head revealing only the crown part, where a wet sponge is placed.

“What’s with the sponge?” Percy asked Van Hay.

Van Hay explained it sent electricity straight to the brain. Rami swallowed hard at the thought when he said you do not want to see a man fry without the sponge. It didn’t take much for him to get an idea.

He nearly jumped at least a foot in the air when Toot decided to put on a show. "I'M FRYIN, OH I'M FRY NOW, I'M FRYING LIKE A DONE TOM TURKEY!”

Percy even snickered at Rami’s reaction as well a quiet chuckle from Van Hay.

"Alright, let's do it again, right this time, get that idiot out of the chair." Paul instructed, the ever so serious one of any situation. It was no wonder his father called him a ‘stick in the mud’.

Everyone straightened shortly getting ready to start over.

 


	5. Clash With Wetmore Round Two

Rami splashed cold water on his face, running some along his neck dealing with yet another sweltering evening. In one of the bathroom corners he could hear the clock ticking away. Counting down to Arlen Bitteruck’s last few moments alive.

He wondered how the older man could possibly be feeling at this moment. Knowing he’d be having his very last meal, in taking the last breath of fresh air. When he and Dean walked him outside Rami swore he saw a little smile creep up on Arlen’s face. Thanking them.

Peaceful.

Rami supposed that had been the word to describe how Arlen reacted knowing his fate. He readied himself for it.

As he continued straightening up, making sure he was calm and collected another person crossed his mind.

And that person, was Dean Stanton.

He began haunting Rami’s thoughts every single day. Appearing in his dreams even. His heart pounded like a jack hammer whenever he was around the other guard. A feeling he had not had since that boy. His first real love.

“ _Rami? You all set?_ ”

“Coming Paul.” He called back.

Grabbing his guard hat, he placed it underneath his arm, heading down the stairs not wanting to keep his ride waiting.

 _Stop thinking about Stanton_ he scolded himself. _He’s probably not even thinking about that, Just focus on your job and be done with it_

If only it were that simple.

**~___________~**

E-Block hummed with life by the time Paul and Rami arrived in the form of a mouse hunt.

"Where do we start?” Brutus asked.

"The execution room," Harry said. "Where we saw it disappear yesterday."

"Paul wants it clean before we put the chairs up for tonight," Percy said in between pants, carrying the ladder with Rami’s help. A glint could be seen in his azure eyes. Excitement. Of the fact he was going to see a man die. "He thinks it's nesting in the air holes."

Rami rolled his eyes. “He honestly thinks that? Please. That mouse is smarter than the six of us combined.”

"It's a stupid vermin," Percy sneered. "It's not like it can make plans, dumbass."

“Why you-.”

“Oh will you two stop it?” Harry finally snapped. Tired of their arguing as of late. “One more word out of either of you and I’ll see to it, Paul gives you cleaning duty for a month.”

Needless to say both males shut up.

Percy was like that annoying cousin everyone has. The little snot constantly tried getting Rami fired up…well he didn’t have to try but regardless. Rami wasn’t a hot head by nature, but it was hard controlling his mouth whenever Percy said anything.

"He's a bit eager to kill that thing, ain't he?" Brutus muttered, watching Percy already have his hands on his baton.

"It's not just the mouse," Harry sighed. "He's been going on about Bitterbucks execution the entire morning. He's as excited about it, as a little boy before Christmas Eve."

"Hopefully we're gonna pick that out of him tonight."

High and low the men searched. That mouse was playing with them Rami just knew it. Despite what Percy said, he believed the thing could plan. Anything with a brain could think after all.

“I’ll be goddamned,” Dean shook his head. “He outsmarted us again.”

“Told you.” Rami shrugged one shoulder.

Paul entered the room shortly after. A solemn expression seen on his face. “It’s time. Rami, are you-?”

Rami shook his head, lowering it some. “I think I’ll pass.” He muttered.

They nodded in understanding. Well, minus Percy. He gave Rami a disapproval shake of his head. Mouthing out ‘Pansy’ before soon retreating back to Arlen’s cell with the others.

**(Later that evening)**

A dead silence filled the halls of E-Block. Rami stood in the middle of the hallway, arms folded behind his back keeping an eye on Del and John. Lights brightened along the cell walls. Del glanced up.

“They’s startin they are.” He muttered.

Rami closed his eyes. Breathing slowly out.

The lights flashed again.

He cracked one eye open hearing John’s gasping, making his way over to his cell quickly. “John?” Rami began softly. “Are you alright?”

John gave a low nod. Rami swears he can see tears prickle in the big man’s eyes. “I’m fine, Boss Carter…” he choked out. Lying through his teeth. Sweat’s dripping from his forehead anyone could see that.

“Please. You and Del don’t have to call me that. Just ‘Rami’ okay?” Once John had settled he turned to Del next. “Are you alright Del? How’s your hand by the way?”

The small talk worked.

Rami found himself becoming a little comfortable around the other two men. He had Del put his bandaged hand through the bars to take a look at it.

“DEL.”

Percy stormed up to his cell, grabbing Rami and pushing him away.

“Stay away from him, you Cajun fried…” Percy began to snap.

“Percy leave him alone,” Rami retorted. “We were simply talking. That’s all.”

“You’re getting a little too close to them again,” Percy sneered. Giving Del a warning look. “They’re nothing but wild animals. The whole lot of ‘em.”

“Don’t you call them that again.” Rami hissed. “Remember what happened last time? Besides, shouldn’t you be helping the others clean up?”

Percy shook his head. “They’re fine without me. Paul sent me up here to help you watch the Mile.”

Rami had a hard time believing that. It was clear to him and Del the guy just wanted to see the ‘show’ and not bother with the cleaning after. “I find that hard to believe.” He declared. Folding his arms across his chest.

“That scowl you make is cute,” Percy smirked. “Actin like you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. You’re just a little pest that needs a good smacking.”

They stared at one another after. A battle of wills. First one to blink lost. Nose to nose. Paul was the one who interrupted their mental fight. Raising a brow at the scene. “…Am I interrupting something?”

“Oh no,” Rami shook his head. “Nothing at all. Just having a little friendly conversation is all.”

“Yeah. Just a nice little chat.”

Percy smirked and backed off, giving Rami a mock salute. Watching him like a hawk. Paul shook his head at the other male’s action, giving Rami a stern look. “Mind filling me in, young man?”

Rami gave him a genuine smile of innocence. “Nothing happened, Paul. Just some…progress.” He looked at John’s cell. A thoughtful expression on his face. “And I believe Mr. Coffey’s turned in for the night.”

With that, Paul nodded.

Del snickered quietly when Percy glared his way grinning at Rami. “Yous good at that, Boss Carter. Ain’t never seen anyone handle Boss Wetmore like you have these past few weeks. ‘Cept Mr. Edgecomb I guess.”

“I baby sat a few times,” Rami chuckled. “I know how to deal with spoiled children.”

The look on Percy’s face was priceless.

“And remember. It’s RAMI, to you and John, Del.”

“Whatever you say…Mr. Carter.”

A laugh sounded from Rami. Grinning at his new companion. “Smart ass.”

“By the way,” Percy called from his position. “I let you win, Carter. Next time I won’t be so easy on you.”

“That’s what they all say Percy.”


	6. Wild Bill

Paul gave Rami a good long lecture about getting too comfortable around the inmates like Del. Rami knew the stories, Percy ever so ‘kindly’ reminded him of that. All the same he believed Del and John were harmless men around them. Haven’t laid one hand on anyone.

They all got a nice little show when Del apparently befriended the mouse. Calling the creature ‘Mr. Jingles.’

He tossed an empty spool on the ground. Mr. Jingles chased after it like a dog would a stick, beginning to actually roll it back to Del. Their jaws dropped at the sight.

“That’s a smart mouse Del,” John said with a smile from his cell. “Like he a circus mouse or something.”

“That’s right John,” Del laughed. Watching Mr. Jingles crawl up his arm again to his shoulder. “I get outta here, he’ll make me rich. See if he don’t.”

As his trick was repeated Percy came up beside Rami. Del eyed him with a weary expression. Holding Mr. Jingles close. “Looks like you got a new friend there, Del.”

“Don’t hurt ‘im.” Del whispered.

“Is that the one we’ve been chasing?” Percy asked Paul.

Paul nodded. “That’s right. Del named him ‘Mr. Jingles’.”

“Is that so?”

“Del was just asking for a box,” Rami chimed cautiously. Studying Percy. He still didn’t trust the guy far he could throw him. “For Mr. Jingles to sleep in. Keep him as a pet.”

Percy actually seemed to be in thought on this. “You know; I think we have a cigar box around here somewhere. Some cotton from the dispensary,” Everyone waited for him to add in a spiteful remark. “Yea. That should do just nicely.”

Rami, Dean and Brutus shared the same bewildered look.

Paul nodded in shocked agreement.

“You heard the man…let’s find a cigar box.”

But before they had Paul wasn’t finished with Rami. “Rami. Remember what I told you now,” he stated firmly. “Be on your guard around these men. You’re to stay in the office for now with the door locked. Only unlocking it for us.”

“But-.” Rami began to argue.

Yet when Paul continued to give him that same, dead panned stare he sighed heavily. Muttering a ‘Yes Boss’ under his breath. Only smiling light when Dean gave him a sympathetic look before going off with Brutus.

**~*****~**

The pencil tapped against the wooden desk out of pure boredom. Rami went through paper work after paper work, jotting down notes, going over in mate’s files etc, etc.

Well this is just how I want to spend my day

He knew Paul meant well. If anything happened to Rami, his parents would never forgive the older guard. They’d hold him purely responsible for whatever happened.

Everything had been quiet at first. But then he heard it. A loud screeching, making him nearly fall out of his chair as he scrambled for the door that Brutus opened at the ready hollering that they needed back up stat. He was greeted to a horrific sight of a new in mate yelling and whooping. Riding on poor Dean’s back with his hand cuff chain wrapped tight around Dean’s throat.

The guy’s face looked oddly familiar when Rami got a better look, only now wasn’t the time to walk down memory lane. Dean’s life was on the line.

Percy, ever so helpful stood watching with wide frightened eyes. He had his baton raised like he was going to hit him only held back by fear.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Rami snapped.

Grabbing Percy’s baton he ran up to the prisoner. “Hey you!”

“You gonna hit me? Huh Chucky?” The guy grinned. Still using Dean as a shield.

‘Chucky’…no. No way

That nickname. Flashes entered Rami’s mind. Of him and the in mate…well before he arrived here. Long before.

“Hit me! Hit me then! Go on-!”

THWACK

The lunatic was finally down. Dean coughed and spluttered, sinking to his knees with Brutus rushing to his aid. Rami’s chest heaved up and down wiping sweat from his forehead. Too close. God that was just too damn close. Dean could have…

"We thought he was doped…” Harry said. "Didn't we all think he was doped?" Hauling himself up from behind his desk. Percy gave a numb nod.

"You didn't ask?" Paul hissed. "I guess that's not a mistake you'll be need to make again anytime soon now is it? Percy, goddamn it help me get him into his cell. Grab his feet.”

Rami was still shell shocked by two things. One of them being Dean almost losing his life before their eyes. And the other, is the unsettling fact that this in mate…was someone he once dated.

William Wharton.

He knew he’d have a huge explanation to give to Paul for the older male gave him a questioning look, as Rami comforted Dean.

“I’ll go get him some ice.” Rami choked out.

“I’ll go with you.” Paul announced.

“You doing alright cowboy?” Rami asked Dean. Watching Brutus help rub his neck and throat. The marks where the cuff chain would be seen for some time. His throat being a gruesome bright red and purple.

Dean gave a numb nod. “I’ll be alright,” he choked out. “Thanks…Quick thinking grabbing Percy’s baton.” He managed a weak smile.

“Alright let’s get moving.” Paul rolled his eyes, grimacing as he walked however.

Rami took note. “You should really get to a doctor.” He whispered. “This is going on for too long.”

“Now’s not the time to talk about that, Rami,” Paul hissed. His face almost scrunching at the horrible burning feeling. “How do you know that maniac?”

Grabbing a bag Rami filled it with ice from the dispensary. Swallowing hard. “He…was the guy I dated,” he replied. Hand shaking some. “Well before he became a psychopathic loon. Way before. Chucky was an odd nickname he gave me. Don’t know why.”

“HE’S the one you-?” Paul began. Mouth opening and closing, flabbergasted. “Oh God Rami. You’re the good one out of your cousins! You were seeing William Wharton?!”

“Keep your voice down.” Rami hissed. “I didn’t know okay? He was really charming then.”

Paul shook his head in disbelief. “Unbelievable. It’s no wonder you didn’t want us meeting your beau. Your daddy would have shot him on the spot.”

“I don’t understand what he did to end up here though…haven’t heard anything since I left him.”

"Murdered three people, One of them a pregnant woman."

Rami shook his head. Once they made it back to the others he gave Paul a pleading look to not say a word to any of them. Dean knew of his orientation, but Rami didn’t want them to know who he was with.

“Got your ice,” Rami knelt in front of Dean, pressing the cold pack gently to his still red and purple neck. “How’re you holding up?”

“Better thanks.”

Rami sat with Dean that afternoon spending the day recovering.


	7. Paul's Miracle

Rami was sixteen when he met William ‘Wild Bill’ Wharton. Wild Bill was eighteen. The resident ‘bad boy’ of the high-school both were in. He had been the boy Rami told Dean about, the one who had him in a choke hold until Rami finally bit down hard on his arm. He honestly cannot tell anyone how someone like him fell for Wild Bill, just something that happened.

 _“I left him when I was eighteen and he was in his twenties,”_ he had told a shell shocked Harry, Dean and Brutus. Percy listened with very mild interest. _“He started drinking…couldn’t handle the stress that came with it.”_

 _“Did he ever hit you?”_ Dean asked carefully.

There was a long pause.

_“…Only once.”_

He drank his coffee with a shaken hand. He couldn’t believe it. The nightmare he thought he had rid of returned and with a vengeance.

“HELP! JOHN COFFEY BE KILLIN BOSS EDG’COMB!”

The cup crashed onto the floor shattering. Rami almost slipped on the light brown liquid dashing out of the office. Del’s terrified voice sending horrible chills up his spine.

 _So much for a quiet evening_ Lights flashed and flickered above him. Down the Mile he could see John Coffey’s large powerful hand wrapped tight around Paul’s collar. Face to face. “Shit,” he cursed. “JOHN! John stop it, let ‘im go!” He hollered.

He had. Whether it was by Rami’s order or something else, he eventually released a coughing and sputtering Paul.

“You alright?” Rami knelt beside the man on the floor. “Easy now…”

Paul didn’t speak for a while. Simply staring at John now curled on his bed. Sweat dripping down his face like the last time. But he did something Rami didn’t expect. When he coughed, mouth wide open he and Paul stared wide-eyed as black insects escaped out of John’s mouth. Swirling around in the air before vanishing.

“What did you do to me?” Paul asked. “John Coffey, what did you do to me just now?”

John looked at them. His face a sickly expression. Eyes drooping.

“I just took it back,” he replied. “That’s all boss. Awf’ully tired now. Dog gone tired.”

With that, the man turned on his side facing the wall of his cell. Rami and Del shared the same look of bewilderment.

“Boss? What he do to you? What that man do?” Del whispered.

Paul said nothing, going off to the bathroom instead.

Rami’s face was a ghostly white. As his eyes traveled to the ceiling he could see the only light bulb that had been destroyed, was John’s.

“…Boss Rami? You alright?”

“Fine,” he choked out. Staring from John to back at the closed bathroom door. “…But I think I need to lay down.”

**~*****~**

“I’m telling you guys, I KNOW what I saw.”

Rami had met with Dean and Percy later. Dean’s neck was still that horrible red shade but it looked like the pain had lessened thanks to the ice. Percy leant against the desk with his arms crossed over. Eyebrow raised. Dean was skeptical as well of Rami’s ‘story’.

“You were ‘jus seein things,” Percy replied with a one shoulder shrug. “Had a hard day. Eyes were-.”

“My eyes were NOT playing tricks on me,” Rami didn’t mean to be defensive. It bugged him when someone didn’t believe him if he was telling the truth. “I know what I saw,” he repeated. “Paul saw it to…Coffey healed him.”

Dean gave a careful shake of his head. _Poor fellow’s finally lost it_ “Like Percy said. You had a hard day…we’re all just a little tired. Our minds play tricks on us from exhaustion.”

Rami’s lips pursed, cleaning up the last of his spilled coffee from moments earlier and the broken glass shards. Dumping them in the trash bin. He was tired, very tired that he’ll give them. But he wouldn’t take back what he said.

“If you were there you’d have the same thought.” He replied.

“That’s just it. We weren’t.” Percy stated matter of factly.

“Just go home and get some rest, Rami,” Dean said. “I think that’s what we all need tonight. Want me to drive you?”

“Oi. Don’t you be tryin to flirt with my Chucky now.”

The three males shot a now awake William Wharton the foulest look they could possibly manage. Two things stopped Percy from going over there and giving the maniac another concussion: Rami and Dean’s assurances and downright fear.

“Just ignore him.” Dean muttered.

Rami could feel his ears burning as Will’s taunts grew. “Aw c’mon darling! I know ya miss me, Chucky,” he snickered. Tongue trailing across his lips. “Just come on over here. Come back to ‘ol Billy the Kid. For old time’s sake.”

Rami closed his eyes. Not opening them until they were out of E-Block and away from that nightmare of a man.

It was the last hour of daylight when Dean drove himself and Rami away from Cold Mountain after letting Paul know. Rami’s head rested against the seat. “Del’s date is soon.” Dean broke the silence. Hands clenching the steering wheel.

“How’s he handling it?”

“Fine. A bit too well for my liking…the others feel the same way.”

Del wanted arrangements set up for Mr. Jingles Rami had learned. He would gladly take the circus mouse in but taking care of pets always ended in disaster for him.

“I feel weird saying this. But I think I’m really going to miss having him around.” Rami admitted. His hands folded in his lap.

Dean sucked in a breath when he got a good look of the other’s face. Half of it bathed in the moon’s light. Making those warm green eyes seem to shine. _Jesus…he’s…._

“That’s not weird at all. We all feel that way. Well, minus Percy.” He finally said. Snapping out of thoughts he believed he should not be having. Rami was just a good friend.

Rami shook his head. He didn’t get Percy. One minute he seemed to actually be ‘okay’ and the next a sadistic asshole.

“It’s okay to be scared for Del.”

“I’m not scared.” Rami admitted quickly.

“You know, you’re not exactly ‘good’ at lying.”

Rami rolled his eyes. Earning a chuckle from Dean. “Okay. I…guess I am. You all warned me not to get close. But as time passes, it felt like I got to know the real Del. Not the horrible monster he was before. It pisses me off…to think people will be there, watching. Enjoying his death like with Arlen.”

Dean rolled slowly to a stop at the two story farm house. Neither get out yet.

“My brother’s child will ask me sometimes,” Dean began. “What it’s like being a guard. I tell her the truth. We don’t have it easy. We will form bonds. Connect with the prisoners. Hell, I even saw Brutus hug a man, real big guy. About John’s height crying like a little kid.

I wanted to storm out. Couldn’t handle the sight.

Paul stopped me, seeing tears of my own. He whispered ‘It’s okay, Dean. Just hang on a little bit more…when this is over it’ll be a clean slate. Like ripping off a band-aid.’ And that’s _exactly_ what it felt like.

The world became one murderer short.”

“Does the pain lessen?”

Dean nodded. “Eventually. Yeah. You never get used to killing someone. That sticks with you for the rest of your life…like those murderers in a way.”

“People like Wharton.” Rami muttered, finally getting out of the car. He gave a quick wipe of his eyes. “Hey thanks, by the way…for driving me home. And listening.”

“I told you didn’t I? I’m always here if you need me.” Dean grinned.

From his mirror he watched Rami wave.

Again, that odd feeling in his chest stuck with him throughout the night.


	8. A Frightening Encounter

A smile crept along Rami’s face one morning as the Edgecomb’s and Carter’s had traditional breakfast together. Paul was practically glowing talking to his wife and Rami’s parents. Whatever John Coffey did to him, it sure improved on his….’activity’s’.

Said inmate looked up at Rami when he caught the other staring at him in admiration. “What’s wrong, Boss Carter?”

“Whatever you did John, this is the happiest I’ve seen Paul in a long while.” Rami admitted. Grinning some.

John didn’t understand at first before he soon got it. “Oooh. Was his missus pleased?” He asked with a smile.

Rami laughed. Oh. Jan Edgecomb was pleased alright. Rami’s mother Tracy said she could hear Jan just singing and doing a little dancing while she helped prepare breakfast.

“Yeah. Yeah she was pleased alright.”

“Hey.”

He froze. John’s face fell some, sensing Rami’s discomfort. William Wharton had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, trying to coax his former lover into his cell. Percy had to stop himself from going over. He knew what would happen if he did.

“Aw c’mon Chucky. Don’t be sour with me,” Wild bill chuckled. “You’d practically throw yourself at me remember? Begging to suck my cock.”

Rami’s face burned. His hands shook at his sides, balled into tight fists. He was fortunate Dean isn’t here to hear this.

“You’re not to call me that again,” Rami hissed out.

“Come on now, that’s not nice.” Bill laughed. “You’ll come around again. Just like the good ‘ol days…I can see it now alright. You underneath me. Screamin like a banshee…legs wrapped around my-.”

Percy even jumped when Rami slammed his baton against Wild Bill’s cell door. The sound echoed down the hall. His eyes just ablaze with anger.

“I’m not how I used to be Wharton. I’m not the same, naïve school boy I once was. Remember: I’m a guard now. The tables have turned. Instead of you doing what you want to me, I can do what I want to you. So much as lay one hand on me, or Percy I’ll see to it Brutus gives you the beating of a life time…and I’ll make sure I’m there to watch.”

With that, he stepped away from Wild Bill. Far away. Finding the comfort of being near John.

“Don’t you pay ‘im any mind, Boss Carter.” John spoke so gently to him.

“Working on that.” Rami sighed, running a hand down his face.

In Del’s cell he could hear the sounds of Mr. Jingles skittering about. That helped him pay little attention to Wild Bill, smiling some seeing Del so happy with his new friend. “Percy,” he began. “You remember that thing?”

Percy blinked once. “What thing?”

“You know: The THING.” Rami emphasized.

The other guard drew a total blank.

Rami shook his head in disbelief. “THE THING. You know what I mean. For Mr. Jingles.”

Percy was about to respond when Dean arrived. Holding in his hand a perfectly made box could be seen, with a hand- made tiny blanket. A little grin crossing his face.  “Del.” He whispered.

The Cajun man lifted his head. “Oh Merci,” he gave them the biggest smile. Like a little boy who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. “Now Mr. Jingles won’t be sleeping on no dirty floor.” They watched as the mouse is cupped in his hands, placed carefully inside his new sleeping arrangements.

Mr. Jingles actually looked comfortable, his nose twitching at the guards as if to say ‘thank you’. Feeling Del pull the small blanket over him. Head resting at the end of the box.

“Say, yesterday Boss Edgecomb was grabbed by John. After, the man was fine and dandy. How he fix ‘im?”

“I’m sure it was just a coincidence.” Dean said with confidence. Ignoring Rami’s eye roll. “Like I told Rami yesterday, we were all tired from Wild Bill. Lack of rest can make you think differently.”

“John said he took away the bladder infection Paul had.” Rami stated matter of fact.

Del blinked in shock. “How?”

Rami shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know.”

**~The Next Day**

Paul made his return with fresh made corn bread courtesy of Jan, for John. Rami smelled it almost instantly. That delicious aroma almost making his mouth water.

"Smellin' me some cornbread.” Del said plainly. Mr. Jingles perched on his shoulder as Paul made his way to John’s cell.

"It's from my missus, she wanted to thank you." He said, focusing on John.

John gave a thoughtful nod. “For what?”

“You know.” He beant down to whisper in his ear. “For helping me.”

It was just as Rami had told him. Rami let out a chuckle before going back to sleep. Resting against the bars. Paul looked back at John. “How’s Rami been with. You-Know-Who-?”

“Tired,” John replied. “He’s angry at Wild Bill…he hurt him bad boss.”

“Did Rami tell you?”

“I can feel it. His anger. His sadness…it’s heavy.”

Paul simply stared. John had to have been speaking metaphorically. One couldn’t feel what a person was feeling could they? Regardless, he handed the man his cornbread.

"Oh my John." Del called, " I can smell that from over here I surely can."

John gave Paul a smile. “Can I give some to Del and Mr. Jingles?”

Paul nodded. "This is yours John, you can do with it as you please."

“Could you give some to Rami to?”

“Of course.”

"Hey, what about me, Imma get some to ain't I?" Bill hollered down the Mile.

John shook his head. Holding the rest of his cornbread, smiling like a big child. "I think I'll just keep the rest fo' myself.” Returning to his bunk earning a chuckle from Paul, whom delivered the other bread to Del and Mr. Jingles.

"Hey! HEY! Don't you hold out on me! You big dummy nigger.”

Now this woke Rami up. His eyes burst open. Filled with a murderous gaze towards Wild Bill. Paul tried stopping him. But he knew it didn’t do a damn thing. When Rami was pissed off, it’s best to keep your distance.

"Ooooh, here comes the boss man." Wild Bill chuckled.

“Take that back.” Rami hissed.

“Take what back doll?” Wild Bill grinned.

“You WILL keep your tongue on the Mile.” Before anyone could react, Wild Bill struck his arm out. He had Rami by the front of his uniform. Paul whipped out his gun hollering for the others. Rami struggled against his iron grip, trying to pull his face away from Wild Bill’s.

To Paul’s horror and the others, Wild Bill kissed Rami.

Rami yelled in his mouth as teeth dug into his lower lip. Tugging. Blood ran down his neck and throat staining the front of his uniform.

“WHARTON.”

Bill let him go. Hands raised above his head. “Oh come on! I was jus playin!” He laughed. “Chucky knows how I am!”

Dean could feel Rami shiver in his gentle hold, taking out a cloth handing it to the shaken guard. His eyes burning with immense hatred towards Wild Bill.

**~*****~**

“I’m gonna kill that rapist, red neck son of a bitch!”

Percy ranted and raved all the while Rami cleaned himself of the blood. Harry found some healing ointment he knew the other guard would need for his swollen lips. Paul shot Percy a warning look.

“Percy you aren’t helping Rami calm down,” he stated sternly. Focusing on him next. Eyes softening. “Jesus Rami...Look. Why don’t you take the next few days off huh?”

Rami shook his head defiantly. No. He couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to give Wild Bill that satisfaction of thinking Rami to be ‘afraid’ of him.

“I can’t,” Rami breathed out. “I’ll be fine.”

Paul sighed heavily. Rami was too stubborn for his own good. Just like his father. As he watched Dean care for his friend’s son however, something struck inside Paul. The way those two have been looking at each other. It was the same way Jan looked at him when they first met.

When a knowing smile crossed his face, he nodded in approval. Hoping either of those knuckleheads would figure it out.

 


	9. Something Wicked-Del's Execution (Pt One)

Mr. Oliver Cortez. A male inmate, charged with murdering his ex-fiance and her lover. Rami and Percy were ordered into the infirmary where the murderer was kept but apparently the forty something year old, now with the mentality of a four- year old had other plans…

Dean, Paul, Harry and Brutus were just wrapping up lunch when they heard shouting coming from just outside the room.

“Oh Christ,” Brutus grumbled. Slamming his drink down. “Don’t tell me that’s Wild Bill again!”

Paul shook his head. His eyes wide. “No. I don’t think it’s him this time…sounds like Oliver.”

And he was right.

Oliver decided to strip right out of his clothes and streak down the hall at lightning speed. Rami and Percy, dripping wet after the disabled man tried drowning them both in the tub chased after him along with a few male nurses.

“WHAT are you lot doing?!” Rami hollered. Hair matted against his forehead. Staring in disbelief at their stunned expressions. “Come on and help us, restrain him goddamn it!”

They ran out in a matter of seconds.

Sometime later, Oliver was eventually restrained. Carefully taken back to the infirmary.

Percy was still shaking after having almost been drowned. A towel placed over his and Rami’s shoulders.

“I’ll see to it that maniac suffers electrocution without a sponge.” Percy hissed out.

“He was scared Percy,” Dean heard Rami argue. “Give the guy a break.” He started coughing letting out a weary sigh. “Damn. Better not get a cold…”

Percy continued ranting as Harry led the younger male inside purposely giving Rami and Dean ‘alone’ time together.

“Sorry you had to go through that.” Dean said with honesty after giving Brutus a warning look when the man smirked their way.

Rami chuckled. “Ah. It…was an experience alright. Should’ve heard Percy squeal like a girl though when Oliver grabbed him.”

They both shared a laugh.

But they heard the dreaded sound of Wild Bill being let out of the restraint room. Dean shot the rather ragged looking man a foul look. Daring him to try anything with Rami again.

“Dean. We need you.”

“Coming Boss,” Dean said hesitantly to Paul. Glancing at Rami with those sweet brown eyes. “You gonna be alright with him?”

“He’s harmless…right now anyway. But I can manage.” Rami assured.

As soon as Dean had left Rami lifted his head at the sound of Del’s voice. “Was goin on between you and Boss Stanton?” The man asked. His back up against the wall with Mr. Jingles perched on his shoulder. Chewing away at some peppermint.

Rami rolled his eyes. “Oh come on now Del. Don’t you start. I expected better out of you. Me and Dean are just friends.”

“I’s may be an old man, but these eyes can still see when two people care for ‘nother. And I don’t mean jus as friends.”

Death row or not, Del had proven himself to be an interesting man. Wise even at times. Mischievous. Playful. He felt like an uncle which Rami knows he should not get close to the older male.

As the days passed Rami got to know the other guards well. Being a fan of sports, he wasn’t surprised Brutus was an ex- football player. No wonder the guy had so much muscle on him.

Percy was next.

“Any siblings?”

“Only child.”

“Same…got a few cousins. Bunch of morons.” Rami admitted shamefully.

Yup. Real talkative pair.

Rami had gone to deliver some paper work to Hal he had completed when he caught Brutus and Paul. Brutus had some nasty brown…stuff on his face. He did not want to know nor did he have to to figure it out who was behind that.

“Let me guess…Wild Bill.” He and Paul spoke in unison.

**Date of Execution: Delacroix**

Del’s execution date finally reared its ugly head. Paul hesitantly looked at the files, his stomach churning when he saw who was in charge of Del’s execution.

Percy Wetmore.

“I don’t like this,” Rami grunted. “Percy? Of all people supervising the thing?”

Paul nodded. “Yes…but,” he whispered lowly to Rami. “All Percy wants to do is see one up close. Once he gets his chance he’ll be transferred to Rock Ridge Mental Hospital. An administrative position.”

Rami managed to grin just a bit. “Oh those poor fools have enough to deal with.” He paused momentarily before speaking. An idea forming. “Hey. How ‘bout we do something for him?”

“Del?”

Seeing the little twinkle in Rami’s eyes when he looks at Mr. Jingles in Del’s cell, Paul finally got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're winding down to poor Del. God, I didn't think that scene would hit me like it had. Writing it out was equally hard, envisioning it again.


	10. Tainted (Del's Execution pt Two)

Paul and Brutus appeared in front of Del’s cell backed by Harry, Dean and Rami. The Cajun man looked up as his door had been opened. “Grab your things Del,” Paul had told him. “It’s a big day for you and Mr. Jingles.”

Del gave them a questioning look as Brutus explained. “Some important people want to see Mr. Jingles perform. Really important folks. Politicians all the way from the State Capital I believe.”

Rami gave him a wink. This was too perfect. Finally, he would be off the Mile for at least a day while he and the others rehearsed.

“Knock ‘em for a loop Del,” John’s voice boomed from the other side. “Jus like Mr. Harry says.”

Percy rolled his eyes as they walked by, working at the desk. Rami noted the book in his hands titled ‘ _Caring for Mental Patients_ ’ raising a curious brow. _No way. Does he actually have a heart after all? Wouldn’t be studying if he didn’t care about his new arrangements_

Meanwhile, the other workers and their wives were in position for rehearsal. A couple of single women, some of the wife’s friends giggled seeing Rami and Dean whispering to each other like a pair of school girls talking about their crush.

Poor souls didn’t have a clue about Rami.

"Messieurs et Mesdames, Bienvenue au cirque de mousie." They watched in fascination as Del placed Mr. Jingles on a small barrel.

Rami led an applause, watching as Mr. Jingles rolled back, then forward up to his feet. He heard one man laugh, saying what an outstanding performance. It was all genuine the crowd’s reaction, asking Del questions as to how he found such a mouse.

He was glowing with pride once the show had ended.

Rami treated Mr. Jingles a peppermint treat grinning at Del.

“You were fantastic.” He said, watching Mr. Jingles crawl up Del’s arm onto his shoulder. “Now, we’d better head back.”

Paul had been waiting for the two to return. “How’d it go?” He asked.

"Oh, they Love Mr. Jingles,” Del laughed. "They laugh, 'n they cheer, 'n they clap.”

“Should’ve seen it. Mr. Jingles gave a great performance.” Rami said. Chuckling when the mouse twitched his nose at him as if saying ‘Why thank you kindly.’

"Well that's just aces,” Percy gave a clap of his hands. "You done good Old timer. We're happy for you."

They were all taken aback by Percy’s sudden change in demeanor. Del most of all questioning the guard. He just knew he would turn his face up in a sneer, taunting poor Del but this time he had not done what he usually did.

Del soon joined in on the laughter.

As Rami expected, he gave Percy a glare when the man frightened Del to the point he fell on his back hurting his hip. Mr. Jingles ran for cover underneath the doorway of the restraint room.

"Percy you jerk.” Brutus snapped, helping a moaning Del to his feet.

"Del you numb wit, I didn't mean nothin' by it I was only playin.” Percy defended himself with a roll of his eyes.

Rami studied him as he walked a little too close to Wild Bill’s cell. Wild Bill eyed Percy like he was a piece of meat. He braced himself. “PERCY.” He hollered. Bill made a lunge, grabbing a terrified Percy holding him against the cell.

He didn’t really think about what he was doing. Despite knowing what happened last time, Rami had tried pushing Percy out of the way but he too had been grabbed. Both guards now in a choke hold.

Pistols had been drawn the minute Percy was grabbed.

Rami gasped feeling Wild Bill’s hand around his neck. "Awe ain't you sweet,” he chuckled in Rami’s ear. “Tryin to save Limp Noodle…admit it. Yous was jealous weren’t ya?” Rami closed his eyes tight when the bastard actually licked his ear. Another wandering hand going for a whimpering Percy’s groin.

“WHARTON.” Paul yelled. Armed and ready to shoot.

“Yeah. You missed this didn’t you?” Wild Bill had a devilish grin. Biting down on the side of Rami’s neck. His hand moving for the front of his pants.

_No. No please no….not again. No…not here_

Flashes. Wild Bill drinking, slamming a struggling Rami down on his bed. A friend holding him down. Both laughing with such cruelty at Rami’s pain.

“WHARTON.”

He released both of them. Dean caught Rami in his arms. Percy opposite of Wild Bill.

"I let’im go! I's Just Playin!" He laughed. “I wouldn’t hurt ‘em.”

"Lookit, He done piss him pants!" Del cackled suddenly. Pistols still drawn on Wild Bill. Everyone looked to find Percy had not actually wet himself…but the opposite.

“Oh…My God.” Percy closed his eyes tight. His face burning. Tears threatened to pool in the back of his azure eyes.

Rami had calmed down some. Still shaking like a leaf, but tried approaching Percy. “Percy…” he spoke soft. “Percy…It’s okay.”

He was met with the other pointing his baton at him. “You stay away from me,” Percy growled. “All of you. You tell anyone about this, I'll get you all fired. I swear that to God!"

Paul gave a low nod. “What happens on the Mile, stays on the Mile.”

Percy shot Del a horrible look as the man kept cackling. "You keep laughin' you French fried faggot! You just keep on laughin’!” There was no longer that almost sickening confidence in Percy’s voice as he had been this morning.

He quickly wiped his eyes. Eventually storming off.

 


	11. Revival (Del's Execution Pt Three)

Rami and Percy found themselves back on the Mile. Percy’s eyes were still red rimmed from crying giving Del a glaring look when he passed the older man’s cell. Wild Bill, the son of a bitch laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. A smug expression seen clear on his face.

“Boss Carter.” John’s deep, booming voice sounded from the other end.

Rami looked. He slowly walked towards him, assuring Percy that he trusted John.

John motioned Rami to take his hand. Cautiously Rami did.

John closed his eyes. He could see it all. All of Rami’s fears, the pain he experienced. He searched Rami’s thoughts. Trying to find those good memories he knew were deep down somewhere, not from Wild Bill but others. The day he first met Paul and his wife. His first time meeting Dean.

Dean. He was the key.

John gave Rami only thoughts of him and Dean. How they laughed together, goofed off when they could.

Paul and the others watched in shock and fascination. Soon, all Rami could feel was nothing but a comforting warmth. It felt as if everything that had happened had been wiped clean. Like when John healed Paul of his bladder infection. As if it had never been there.

John finally released Rami’s hand, watching Rami take a step back. His eyes closed.

“Rami?” Dean whispered. Taking his shoulders gently. _Lord is he warm…like he’s running a fever_ “Are you alright?”

Brutus waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. “The boy’s spaced out.” He murmured.

“Take him to the infirmary,” Paul swallowed. Ordering him, Dean and Percy. “Have him rest…”

“Yes boss.”

Once they had gone, Paul turned to face John. “John…what did you do?”

“I helped him boss,” John admitted softly. “I helped him forget.”

“Will he remember what Wild Bill did to him?”

“Unfortunately no…but I gave him good thoughts.” John said. “He’ll sleep it off. No memory of what I done to him. But he’ll be happy.”

Paul, still bewildered by what they had just witnessed continued with the questions. What did John see in Rami’s mind that he kept from them for so long? “You didn’t cough out that thing before…” Paul said. “The bugs.”

John shook his head. “There’s no sickness inside him. Just ‘lot a pain…Wild Bill hurt ‘im Boss. Hurt ‘im real bad. You can’t ever forget no pain like that, even with healing. That kind of suffering will take its time to get over. Even if it does, Rami still won’t forget. He’ll be remembered on occasion.”

Paul simply nodded once. He knew John helped Rami. The part that hurt him most he supposed, had been the fact Rami kept it from him and his parents all those years. Watching as Harry returned with the hose and dragged a cussing, struggling Wild Bill back to the restraint room.

**~*****~**

Rami slept it off just as John told Paul he would. Dean watched over him while he got some rest, holding Rami’s hand in his. Gazing down with a thoughtful expression. John Coffey. The man was an interesting individual alright. Dean’s father was a pastor so the man always told him of the miracles in this world.

But Dean still had his doubts.

The phone in the room rang to life. Dean answered after picking it up. “Hello?”

_“Dean hello. Is Rami awake yet?”_

“No he’s still sleeping…Paul, what did John do to him exactly?”

_“John Coffey did something to Rami when he took his hand. He told me he couldn’t…take away all of Rami’s pain, but he made him forget what happened with Wild Bill today. Don’t say anything to him when he comes around.”_

“Understood.”

When the talk had ended he focused back on Rami, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. _Still warm. But he’s not running a fever…what did you do, John Coffey?_

Dean ran a hand down his face. Pressing it against his mouth in thought.

Too many questions and he had a gut feeling none would have an answer.

“What happened?”

He had a near heart attack when Rami woke up. “Rami,” he breathed out. Kneeling beside him. “Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Like someone ran me over with a truck,” Rami grumbled out. Rubbing his left temple. “So what happened?”

“…Wild Bill tried to grab Percy. But you pushed him out of the way, ended up hurtin yourself on accident.” Dean answered. Hoping Rami would by it.

Rami all but shook his head. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d saved Percy. Before Oliver finally got a hold of him, Rami had actually pushed Percy behind him letting himself get his head pushed in the water filled tub first. Protecting the other guard.

“I must be losing it,” he muttered. “Saving Percy again.”

Dean snickered. Helping Rami to stand, leading him out of the room. “You have too good of a heart,” he finally said after becoming serious. “Even with someone like Percy, you don’t want them to suffer.”

He could see Rami gave him a bitter smile.

“’Fraid I don’t have one of those…my heart’s too dirty to be good.”

Wild Bill ran through Dean’s mind instantly. Damn that bastard. He wanted to beat the holy Hell out of Rami’s former ‘lover’. John could see the good in Rami. They all did.

It’ll take him a long time before he too sees it.

When they arrived back at E-Block, Paul suggested maybe one of Brutal's niece's could take care of Mr. Jingles. Del shook his head, tossing a wooden spool to the mouse watching him roll it around.

“How can a little girl take care of Mr. Jingles? Maybe forget to feed him, and got to keep up with his trainin.”

Paul nodded. Brutus chuckled. “I can take him. Rami doesn’t live far from me, we’ll both watch over him right Rami?”

Rami waved at Del when the man gave him one in acknowledgement. “Of course. He’ll be the best circus mouse on the block.”

"Merci Beaucoup, thank you kindly but…" Del glanced at them. “You live out in the woods, and Mr. Jingles he be scared to live out in the big woods."

He tossed the wooden spool again to the mouse. His face solemn. Looking wanting to cry but kept it all in. "What about MouseVille?” Brutus suggested.

Dean gave the other man a look. But when Brutus nodded he did in return, understanding where he was going. “Yeah. There you go Del. It’s in Florida I believe. Close to Dog and Cat University.” He could feel Rami’s elbow in his side. Reminding him not to push it.

"You think they'll take Mr Jingles. You think he has the stuff?" Del asked.

Paul nodded. “He’s plenty smart.”

Del swallowed. Feeing Mr. Jingles a peppermint treat. "What is this, Mouseville?"

“Big tourist attraction. Everyone goes there. I’m sure Mr. Jingles will fit in just fine…find himself a lover maybe.”

Now it was Dean who almost nudged Rami. He ignored the other male’s light eye roll.

"You have to pay?" Del asked. “Course ya do don’t ya? Dime a piece, two cents for the kids."

“For the kids.” Paul said. "Plus they got the Mouseville All-Star Circus. There's mice that swing on trapeze, mice that roll barrels, mice that stack coins."

Del gave them a smile followed by chuckling. "That's it!" he agreed, "That's the place for Mr. Jingles. Yous gonna be a circus mouse after all. Gonna live in a mouse city down in Florida. Find yourself a nice lady mouse like Boss Carter said…you’ll be livin big.”

Rami laughed softly as Mr. Jingles chased after the wooden spool down the Mile. But it took only a split second for the laughter to cease. Del unleashed a horrible wail as Percy’s boot crushed the mouse. Brutus and Paul had to hold Del back. Dean and Rami could feel utmost anger bubbling to the surface.

"I knew I'd get him eventually, It was only a matter of time really.” Percy flashed them his coldest smirk. _Payback’s a bitch ain’t she Del?_ His eyes gleamed at the sight of the distraught prisoner. Strolling on his way.

Dean didn’t hold Rami back this time or Brutus. They simply watched as he stormed off after Percy, focusing back hearing John ask Paul to bring him Mr. Jingles.

**~*****~**

Percy’s back made contact with the wall. Yet that stupid smirk on his face never left even as Rami yelled in his face.

“WHAT is wrong with you?! Are you really this evil?! You son of a bitch!”

“Now calm down,” Percy actually laughed. Gripping one of Rami’s hands intending to lower it. “It’s only a damn mouse. Nothing to get worked up over.”

A punch echoed around the room. Percy could see blood drip on his fingers, staring up at Rami with a surprised look. His nose wasn’t broken but Rami made sure it hurt. So he could get a gist what Mr. Jingles felt.

“You….You’re such an ASS! A dick!” Rami wasn’t the type to use such language. His mother always scolded him if he did. But if she were here right now, not even she could calm Rami down. “Do you think this is funny?! I shouldn’t have bothered saving you, you little snot!”

He was cut off.

Percy got him back. Hard in his eye. Rami gasped, swearing he had gone blind for a moment before recovering himself after seeing stars.

“Come at me like that again,” Percy narrowed his eyes. Cleaning the blood off his hand. “And you’ll get more than just a hit.”

Paul and Brutus entered the room shortly. Brutus still glared at Percy, asking Rami if he was alright while they spoke.

"Oh don't start in on me,” Percy interrupted Paul. “It was just a mouse, never belonged here in the first place.”

“Mr. Jingles is fine,” Paul stated matter of fact. Grinning at Percy’s dumbfounded expression. “You’re no better at killing mice then you are at… well anything else around here.”

Percy chuckled and shook he head, "You really expect me to believe that? I heard the godamn thing crunch.”

Paul had the scary sort of anger. Rami knew this to be fact. He was quiet, unpredictable. Not a loose cannon, but you’d best keep your distance around him when he was in a mood. "Aren't you glad Mr. Jingles is okay?”

Rami could feel his eye sting. The ring Percy had on his right hand left a cut above the eye.

"After all the talks we had about keeping the prisoner's calm… aren't you relieved?"

Percy had to see for himself. Unbelievable. When he walked back out onto the Mile, there he was. Mr. Jingles alive and well. Playing around with that spool. "You switched them somehow you bastards!"

"I always keep a spare mouse in my wallet for occasions like this."

“You alright?” Dean asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Rami nodded. Rubbing his eye. “Little snot got me good though. Knows how to throw a punch.”

If this were a cartoon, one could see the steam coming out of Percy’s ears at Brutus’s dead panned expression.

"You're playin with me! The both of you! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

Brutus grabbed a fistful of the front of Percy’s shirt. Paul got in his face as well. "We're the people you work with Percy,” he almost growled out. "But not for long. Percy I want your word."

“M-My word?”

"I put you out front for Del tomorrow and you put in your transfer to Briar Ridge the very next day."

Percy frowned. Squirming like a little boy in Brutus’s hold. Rami rolled his good eye listening to him prattle on. "Well what if I just call up certain people and tell them you're harassing me, bullying me.”

Dean muttered what sounded to be ‘copout’.

"You go ahead, but I guarantee you'll leave your share of blood on the floor."

Percy glared at him. “All over a mouse?”

“No. We’ll tell the courts, all five of us that you stood by and watched as Wild Bill nearly choked the life out of Dean. And assaulted another fellow guard….Rami’s mama was a former lawyer herself you know. He knows people to.”

This was true. Rami’s mother used to work in that field before she left the position when she married and had a child. But she was still friends with many of her co-workers. If the family had any sort of trouble they knew who to get a hold of.

"I put you out for Del, you put in the transfer, deal?" Paul asked.

Percy looked at each one. Trapped like a rat. No way out of this one, this time.

"You give a man your word, you shake his hand."

Percy finally shook Paul’s hand, Brutus releasing him with great reluctance. When Percy looked at Rami, Dean gave him such a hateful look. Shaking his head, the blond haired guard walked off with Rami at his side. Going to help clean his eye up.

 

 


	12. Mixed Feelings (Del's Execution pt Four)

It was nearing the end of August.

Sunlight shined down on the yard of Miss. Edwards, a sweet as pie elderly woman Rami often helped clean her yard up when he could. Fresh peaches hung in the trees seeming to glow with the sun’s light.

The pair chatted away on her porch. She scolded him for working too hard again thus ‘forcing’ him to have a break, drinking her famous strawberry iced tea.

“Now it ‘don hurt you to relax does it honey?” Miss. Edwards gave a cheeky smile. One that matched her eyes. “You deserve a break. Work hard enough as is at that penitentiary. But I do really appreciate you lending me a hand.”

“It’s no trouble Miss. Edwards.” Rami chuckled. Watching the ice cubes float after taking a quick drink, having not realized he was quite thirsty.

He never met his grandmother. Rami was only four when she passed from the world. But when he got to know Miss. Edwards and after hearing so many stories of Louise Carter, Rami was for certain she had to have been somewhat like this.

“How are things…well, ‘there’?” Miss. Edwards asked carefully.

Rami lowered his gaze. Swirling his glass in his hand gently. “Not well right now. Percy’s giving everyone a migraine, Eduard Delacroix is facing…you know.”

Miss. Edwards snorted at the mention of Percy. “Oh I know ‘im. He was a good boy once. So polite and well-mannered. Think his auntie’s power got to his head now. Real shame. As for Mr. Delacroix,” she spoke softly next. Her eyes turning to Rami. “I know you’ve developed a friendship with him.

Paul told me you were all thoughtful of him…but you realize what he’s done do you?”

Rami gave a nod once. “Yes ma’am. Percy ever so ‘kindly’ gave me that reminder one day.”

“Oh! Before you leave for home, could you deliver some peaches to the neighbor?" 

“Of course I don't mind.”

He thanked her for the tea and volunteering to be Mr. Jingles guide kissing the elderly woman on the cheek.

Gathering the peaches from her tree, Rami carried a bundle of the fruit in his arms making his way to the house close by Miss. Edwards. He knocked twice and waited. Taking a step back when the door knob turned, his eyes soon widened at the sight of Dean Stanton.

The other guard held the same expression when he saw Rami.

“…Hi.”

“Hey.”

 _You’re a way with words ain’t ya?_ Rami’s inner thoughts said sarcastically. He cleared his throat. “Uh. M-Miss. Edwards wanted me to bring these over, before I head home.”

Dean carefully took them from his arms. Ignoring the smirk his older brother William Stanton gave. A handsome blond with their mother’s eyes. Wearing a simple white shirt and black slacks. Never one who liked dressing up.

“The kids’ll love these, thanks.” He said softly. “My brother and his wife came over to help out.”

“Sounds like fun. Nice to meet you William.” Rami said over Dean’s shoulder.

“Oh it’s nice to meet you, Rami. Dean’s told us A LOT about you.”

Rami didn’t see the glare Dean tossed his brother’s way but looked up when the other spoke again.

“You know what tomorrow is don’t you?” Dean asked carefully.

“Yeah…I was just ‘talkin to Miss. Edwards about it.”

“We still don’t know for sure, what we’ll do with Mr. Jingles.”

“Miss. Edwards said she’ll watch over him.”

Dean looked shocked at first before smiling. Now that would make Del happy. He knew Miss. Edwards was good with animals.

“…Well I-I better get home. Gotta rest up for tomorrow you know?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you.”

Dean stood there for a moment, watching Rami leave trying not to look anywhere else. As soon as he closed the door, the minute he sat the peaches down William practically hounded him with question after question.

“Oh will you leave him alone?” William’s pretty wife Eileen rolled her eyes. “Dean doesn’t have to talk about his personal life if he ‘don want to.”

“I-It’s fine Ellie,” Dean cleared his throat. Sighing softly. “I do like Rami…a lot.”

“So just ask him out.” William said as if that were the easiest thing in the world.

“It’s not that simple. I don’t even know if he feels that way to me.”

William shook his head. That wasn’t true. He knew how they looked at each other the minute he saw Rami. But Dean, gosh darn his little brother could be stubborn as a mule.

“Well, you better hurry up with something little brother,” William chastised. “Or someone else might sweep him off his feet.”

Dean knew his brother was right. Brutus was a good looking guy. Strong to. He and Rami were just friends, but Dean secretly worried what ‘if’ something happened.

He had to do something.

Even if Rami declined, he knew in his heart to just confess and get it over with. No matter what the outcome may be.

 


	13. The Horrible Death of Delacroix

Thunder clapped outside. Heat lightning lit up most of the darkened prison. Rami had spent the day with Del before Paul, Brutus and Harry came to retrieve the man.

“Boss Edgecomb?” Del asked softly. Almost in near tears. “Don’t let anything happen to Mr. Jingles.” He cupped the mouse in his hands placing it on Paul’s shoulder.

Paul gave him an awkward look. Brutus bit his lower lip. “Del…I can’t have a mouse on my shoulder when…” he trailed off.

John spoke up saying he’ll take care of Mr. Jingles.

When Del agreed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt he carefully placed the mouse in Rami’s hands, watching as he was transferred into John’s. Deal began to tear up again. “You a good man Boss Edgecomb, Boss Howell, Boss Carter. Wish I could’ve met ya someplace else.”

It was so damn hard to not be emotional. Rami resisted shedding one tear until Brutus began walking Del away, sniffling feeling Paul’s hand on his shoulder.

“You can stay here with-.” Paul began gently, but was interrupted by the other.

“No,” Rami shook his head. “No. I have to do this, Paul…It’s my job right?”

Paul nodded. Giving Rami a quick pat on the shoulder, making their way to the execution room.

The room was packed with the victims’ families, friends as well as those from the jury. Rami acknowledged Miss. Edwards presence, her head lowered some sitting in the very back. She told him once she didn’t want to be here to see Del suffer. But to at least have some closure for what happened to that poor girl he raped and burned after.

He stood at Dean’s side with his arms folded behind his back. Ignoring the smirk Percy tossed his way.

_Son of a bitch. Can’t wait ‘till you’re finally out of our hair_

Percy stepped towards Del. Speaking lowly. “By the way…Heaven’s not where you’re going. That was just a fairy tale, make believe…where you’re going, you’re going to rot like that maggot you are.”

He tilted his chin up, calling to Van Hay. “Roll on two.”

Lights lit up around them.

Rami closed his eyes. Feeling Dean slide his hand in his. Miss. Edwards could be seen praying silently in the audience. Her hands clasped together.

He swore he could hear everyone’s heart pound.

_One Mississippi…._

The sponge is placed on Del’s head.

_Two Mississippi…._

Electricity coursed Del’s body. Rami’s eyes were wide open hearing the man scream. Watching his body thrash and squirm. That one strangled cry escaping Del’s lips was enough to leave a void in the pit of his stomach.

“My God…is this normal?” One woman in the crowd gagged.

Miss. Edwards tried keeping those in the back calm. Her face a ghostly white. Never, in all her years of living had the seventy- seven -year old witness a thing such as this. None of them had.

That smell.

Rami raised his hand to his mouth. The crowd began to panic. Some were vomiting.

Jesus Christ this was just NOT normal to witness.

Del didn’t deserve this. No one no matter how cruel they were did.

Percy was even disturbed but Paul forced him to watch. Bile of his own threatened. Watching the smoke billow out of Del’s black cloth and the rest of his charred body, bursting a flame. “Shut it down! Damn it shut it down!”

“He’s still alive!” Rami managed to choke out at one of the other guards. “We can’t while he’s still alive!”

Spinning. He could see the room spin and spin.

Someone called out his name as his eyes close and he makes hard contact with the floor. His vision dark.

**~*****~**

“Rami…Rami!”

“For Heaven’s sake give the boy some room, you’re smothering him!”

Once his vision had cleared, his eyes fluttered open. Head still hurt like someone beat him with a baseball bat. “Okay easy…easy,” Harry’s soothing voice made him turn his head to the older male. Regretting doing so for he felt a sharp pain. “There ya go…” Harry and Dean carefully sat him down in a chair.

Miss. Edwards was at Rami’s side, offering him a drink of water. When he took the small sips she glared hard at the guards present. Hands on her hips. “What in God’s name was THAT?” She hissed. “Burnin the man to death?!”

Hal Moores had stormed out after Paul and Brutal went to drag Percy back. Rami’s head was still spinning some.

“Percy didn’t wet the sponge that’s what happened.” Van hay growled.

Percy.

A groan escaped Rami’s lips, pinching the bridge of his nose shaking his head. “It’s all my fault…”

They turned to him. Dean shook his head furiously. “What are you going on about? It was Percy, Rami not you.”

He took slow breaths. Taking another sip of the water.

“I saw him…he didn’t wet the damn sponge. If I had said something…”

Miss. Edwards ‘tskd’ softly. _Boy’s too hard on himself like his daddy_ “Rami. What Dean says is right. That Wetmore brat is the one who ‘done it. Even if you’d said somethin’ he would’ve gone and denied it.”

But Rami still insisted he should have some of the blame. Going into ramblings. Tears pooled in the back of his eyes as Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

They’re soon away from the others.

His tears had dried, but his heart, like the rest was broken over Del’s demise.


	14. Attack ((Warning! Dub-Con!)

It rained again. Dean’s hair matted against his forehead when he rushed inside the penitentiary, careful not to slip and slide around, closing the door quickly before it could be blown open again by the strong gust of wind.

A prisoner had escaped. He and Brutus were called out to stop the son of a bitch.

“Damn it’s nasty as Hell out there.”

“How was he?”

He froze. Dean’s brown eyes traveled to the cell that belonged to Wharton. The man grinning like the Devil himself. Sitting on his bed, one leg propped up in a cocky fashion. Revealing his set of rotten teeth.

“…Who?” Dean asked calmly.

“My Chucky,” Wharton grinned again. Eyes gleaming. “You fuck ‘im yet? Can’t be too tight. When you’re done with ‘im, send him in here. Think of it as my…last wish thing. Just one night.”

“I believe you’re missing that restraint room.” Dean replied coolly.

Wharton threw his hands up. “Relax Blondie. Just having some fun. You haven’t even touched him yet. We did it on our very first date.”

“You mean FORCED.”

“’That what he tell ya?” he chuckled darkly. Shaking his head at Dean’s flushed face. “Oh Blondie, Blondie. You don’t know Chucky at all do ya? He practically threw himself at me that night. He was beggin me and my buddy. He likes it with two people…sometimes three. That’d be a hot sight for you wouldn’t it?

Watching me take him doggy style…maybe that Purdy can join to.”

A vein actually popped in Dean’s left temple.

Wharton was truly a sick, sick minded man. The worst Dean’s encountered since working here. Before he could say anything’s voice John’s halted his actions.

“Boss Stanton?”

Dean gave Wharton a warning glare. His gaze soon softening at the sight of John.

“Yes John? What is it?”

“Boss Carter is with Boss Wetmore sir. In the infirmary/mental ward.”

He cleared his throat. “I see…thank you.” Dean gave Wharton one final look. Hands clenching and un-clenching at his sides. Wharton’s words echoed in his mind, finding it hard to fathom all the pain Rami endured with that…monster.

And to think it started out so innocent. Simple and clean.

As he walked down the hall, he wasn’t surprised to see Rami caring for Oliver by himself. Percy tended to be nowhere when work was called.

The man was in tears. Flinching at every loud clap of thunder in which Rami shushed him gently. Almost exactly as a parent would for their child. “Hey, hey it’s alright Oliver,” Rami soothed. “You’re fine okay?” He pulled the covers up to his chin. “I’d sing you a song but…You don’t want to hear me sing.”

Dean’s heart made little leaps when he laughed. Such a sweet sound in such a dark place.

“I’d like to.”

At the sound of Dean’s voice Rami turned startled. “Dean you scared me.” He scolded light. “And trust me…my voice is terrible.”

“It’s true,” one of the female workers chuckled. “Boy can’t carry a tune Stanton.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. Can’t be that bad…come on. I’ll start it off.”

He thought long and hard about this. One finally came to mind.

“ _I’ll be seeing you. In all the old, familiar places,”_ Dean couldn’t help but almost grin at Rami’s and the worker’s shocked looks. Guess he really owed it to his mother making him take those damned choir practices, when he was a boy. “ _That this heart of mine embraces all day through…”_

Rami was hesitant. Dean knew he could sing if he tried. Nodding to Oliver, Rami looked the older man’s way. If it would calm him down…

 _“In that small café, the park across the way…”_ His voice cracked at first. Dean listened as Rami cleared his throat. It eventually grew smoother. Better. _“The children’s carousel…the chestnut trees…the wishing well._

 _I’ll be seeing you, in every summer’s day,”_ they began singing together. Rami managed to smile some, leaning into Dean. Their voices drifting throughout the prison. _“In everything that’s light and gay. I’ll always think of you that way. I’ll find you in the morning sun…”_

Oliver drifted off to sleep. The female worker watched in silence now and then.

Dean wrapped Rami in a tender embrace. Gazing into his eyes. A beautiful shade of green.

_“And when the night is new. I’ll be looking at the moon…but I’ll be seeing you. In the morning sun. And when the night is new, I’ll be looking at the moon…but I’ll be seeing you.”_

Rami pressed his forehead gently against Dean’s as they finished. Hand intertwined. Dean’s lips just barely brushed against the other’s.

“Well. Looks like you two are getting along just fine.”

They nearly jumped out of their own skins at the sight of Brutus leaning against the door frame. His eyes glinting. Resisting the urge to roar with laughter at their expressions.

“B-Brutal,” Dean swallowed. “We were just-.”

“I…I didn’t.”

“Oh stuff it,” the man finally laughed, slapping them on either of their shoulders. Grinning a wide grin. “I’m happy for you two knuckleheads. I’m not a man who judges another. But Rami, ‘fraid you’re needed again.”

“Don’t tell me,” he sighed heavily. “Anna Marie?”

“Hoh yeah.”

“…I’ll be right there.” He thought it suspicious she hadn’t been around. Glancing up at Dean. “See you later.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**~****~**

Wharton paced in his cell. Back and forth. Like a caged animal ready to pounce on his prey the minute he laid eyes on it.

Rami should be leaving soon.

The sound of the clock in his cell ticked in his ears.

Any minute now…and he’ll have his ‘Chucky’ again. All to himself. Now he could hear the footsteps. In his sick, twisted mind he truly believed Rami had loved everything he did to him. All his crying, begging, screaming. That was all an ‘act’ to someone like Wharton.

He licked his lips. He was coming.

He shot out two muscular arms, grabbing Rami, covering a hand over his mouth before the other could cry out. “Shhh! Shhhh, Chucky,” his breath warm and moist against the other’s ear. Sending a shiver up Rami’s spine.

“Oh baby…yeah. I’m gonna have FUN with you tonight. Just like the old days heh.”

Wharton took off Rami’s weapon belt with ease. Stroking a squirming Rami’s hair like he had with Percy.

“You son of a bitch…” Rami gritted out.

“I like it when you talk dirty to me.”

Rami dug his heels in the floor. Back beginning to hurt as it was pressed against the hard bars.

Every sound he made is music to Wild Bill’s ears.

The way his back arched so beautifully.

Wharton took out the knife he kept hidden, dragging it across Rami’s smooth skin. “Soft like a little girl’s,” he chuckled in Rami’s ear. “You always took pride in having smooth skin didn’t ya?”

The only other sounds that night were Rami’s pained moans and John Coffey sobbing softly in the cell across from Wharton’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean and Rami finally confess! But Wharton rears his ugly head again. And the song lyrics are from Billie Holiday's 'I'll Be Seeing You' from the '40's. A few years late I know time period wise ^^; It bugs me when modern songs are used for fanfics or movies even, if a story takes place in the 1800's, 1900's etc. Just doesn't fit well in my opinion, having Taylor Swift as an example in a 30's setting.


	15. Change of Heart?

It was Percy who found him. He had been working the late shift as well. Just casually strolling down the Mile when he discovered a severely wounded Rami Carter slumped in front of Wharton’s cell.

Percy raised a curious brow. Keeping his distance from an all too pleased Wharton, watching the other male with a tilt of his head.

He waved one hand in front of Rami’s blank face.

Nothing.

Snapped his fingers.

Again. Nothing.

“Come on Carter,” he drawled. Shaking his head. “Now I know you can hear me. Answer why don’t you?”

“He’s hurt Boss Wetmore…”

At the sound of Coffey’s voice, Percy narrowed his azure eyes. The big lug was curled up on his bed. Tears staining his face. Holding the appearance of a scared child, rather than the ‘dangerous convict’ he was.

“Hurt real bad.” Coffey continued.

Percy opened his mouth to speak when he finally put two and two together. The cuts on Rami’s body. His pants pulled crudely up, as if someone had yanked ‘em down once. That blank stare on his own tear stained face.

_SHIT_

Without thinking of it, Percy carefully lifted Rami in his arms. Feeling the other begin to shake like a leaf racing for the phone to call the hospital.

They said they’d send an ambulance ASAP.

Rami was not on Percy’s likeable list mind you. He couldn’t stomach him or the fact he developed a romantic relationship with Dean. But after Del’s horrible death, something ‘changed’ inside of him. Despite being the little snot he was, that execution night made Percy realize he truly didn’t want to see anyone suffer like that.

“About damn time,” he hollered as one nurse rushed out of an ambulance, placing Rami on the stretcher as ordered.

The other guard slowly began slipping in and out of consciousness when he was asked questions. Only able giving his name before he blacked out.

Percy’s heart hammered. Licking his lips quickly dialing Paul’s number first.

_Come on, come on. Pick up goddamn it Edgecomb. Pick-_

_“Hello?”_

Paul’s groggy voice made him almost sigh. “Edgecomb, it’s Percy. We’ve got trouble.”

_“What kind?”_

“It’s Rami….Wharton. He got ‘im this time. Got ‘im good by the look of Rami’s condition…”

Percy had to pull the phone away from his ear hearing Paul holler ‘WHAT?!’ before he heard the man holler up to his wife he needed to get to the emergency room stat.

**~*****~**

“He’s stable thank God,”

The guards of E-Block listened as the doctor told them of Rami’s condition, wiping his glasses with them of his doctor coat putting them back on. “He’ll have to be watched carefully however. That boy suffered alright…there was a lot of tearing in the rectal region…lots of blood. Had to get him stitched up in some areas.”

“My baby.” Rami’s mother Lila sobbed softly into her hands, shushed gently by her husband.

Arnold shook his head in disbelief. “How could this have happened? To our boy…”

What shocked them most Dean supposed, had been the fact Percy even bothered to call for help at all.

“Can we see him?” Lila sniffled.

“Only one at a time. He did request someone…a Mister. Stanton?”

All eyes were on Dean. The blond haired male swallowed hard, looking at Rami’s father who nodded that it was okay.

With a deep breath. Bracing himself for what he will see, Dean thanked the doctor and went inside.

Paul joined Percy as the rest of them waited patiently.

“….I’m not that cruel Edgecomb.”

“I know that Percy.” Paul replied. Shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’m…just shocked. We all are. That you didn’t just leave him there.”

Percy narrowed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know I’m an asshole. Called one my whole life, why do you think my aunt took me in? Parents couldn’t handle me. Rami’s…’special’.”

“As in-?”

“I suppose I do have some respect. No one’s dared to hit me before. Not even you bastards.”

Paul almost chuckled at that memory of Rami managing to sock Percy a good one. Kid had a good arm alright. “It was more than respect,” he spoke lowly in case Brutus and Harry were listening. “…You loved him to. Didn’t you?”

Percy pursed his lips in a thin line. “There’s a difference between ‘love’ and respect, Edgecomb.”

“Can Coffey heal ‘im?” Percy asked out of the blue. “Like he did with the mouse?”

“John told me when Wharton grabbed you two last time, he wasn’t able to heal Rami. That kind of pain was too deep to heal. But he did give him good memories…that’s why Rami never brought it up. He forgot about ‘That Day’.”

No more was said between the two.

**~*****~**

Dean and Rami simply stared at each other in silence. The only sound that of the cicadas chirping outside, echoing around the hospital. Rami had one black eye, a busted lip, a bruised left cheek and a broken wrist after Wharton grabbed it in an iron like hold. The gashes on his neck were stitched up, unfortunately they will leave scars as they heal.

But he was alive.

That was the ‘miracle’ of tonight Dean supposed. He didn’t know how, nor did Rami.

“I…should get going.” Dean cleared his throat. “Your mother wants to-.”

Rami reached with his one good arm, bringing the surprised male close down to his level.

The minute Rami’s lips touched his, it was as if a fire had been lit. Dean closed his eyes. Finding himself into it. Cupping Rami’s bruised face rubbing it tenderly with his thumb.

“Stay…” Rami whispered. Swallowing after. “Just a little longer?”

Dean would stay for as long as Rami needed him. “…I’ll stay as long as you need me.”


	16. The Plan

It was breezy the day Dean and Rami arrived together at the Edgecombs. Rami was to have a broken wrist for some days, thanking Dean for helping him out of the car.

“Dean!” Paul could be seen from the porch, grinning softly seeing the two male’s hold hands. “Come on and help me grill these steaks huh?”

“Oh great,” Dean laughed sheepishly. “I hope he isn’t going to grill ME.”

Rami rolled his eye. The other was still bruised but not nearly as bad it had been previously. “Hush,” he chuckled. “You know Paul well enough. He’s okay with us starting out.”

As he followed Dean inside he was greeted by Janice’s warm smile. “Rami! How’re you feeling dear?”

“I’m still healing some but I’ll live. Thank you for asking.” Rami smiled back, asking if she needed any assistance. She politely tells him she can handle it. “So you and Dean: It’s official now?”

“Yes ma’am,” he held a grin on his face at the thought. “We finally decided to give us a try as, well, you know.”

“Just don’t rush things,” Jan advised him. “I’m just glad you two finally manned up and confessed.” She gave Rami a significant glance. “You two took the darndest time.”

He laughed. “Hey: The turtle wins the race don’t it?”

When the steaks were done all of them joined at the table outside, digging into Jan’s five -star lunch. The potatoes practically melted in Rami’s mouth. No offense to his mother, but everything Jan had made was cooked to perfection.

“We all saw what he did to the mouse.”

Paul’s sudden conversation halted them. Dean stopped mid chew, Harry had a piece of steak just inches from his lips. Rami and Brutus gave a hard swallow of their wine. Percy’s eyes remained down cast.

"I could'a gone the rest of the day without you bringing that up.” Brutus quietly said.

"I could'a gone the rest of the year," Dean muttered.

Paul looked at a solemn Rami. Frowning inward. He had no recollection as to what John did to him. Maybe it was finally time…

"He did the same thing to me. I never went to see the doctor. He put his hands on me and he took my bladder infection away."

“Coffey? When?”

"The day Wharton attacked Dean," Rami spoke up. Settling his wine glass down. “You and Harry went to the infirmary,” Rami said to the other male. “I went back to E-Block. You or Percy didn’t believe me.”

Percy raised a brow. “And you saw it?”

Rami gave one nod.

“He did something for you to, Rami,” Paul began carefully. Knowing he’ll bring up a not so good memory for him and Percy both. “Wharton grabbed you and Percy both one day…John asked you to come to him when he saw how shaken you were.

After you took his hand, he told me he gave you good thoughts from that day on.”

“So…he healed me?” Rami asked soft-spoken.

Paul shook his head. Jan folded her hands in fascination. “Not completely. John told me, he couldn’t heal that ‘other pain’ you dealt with…when you used to be with Wharton way back when. Said that kind of pain will take its course…”

Rami and Percy looked at one another in shock. Paul was right. Percy couldn’t figure out how Rami could have possibly not been so ‘disturbed’ by the grabbing incident. He was so happy. Jovial.

"Now, wait a minute," Dean spoke with haste. Arching a brow. "What you're talking about is an authentic healing? A praise-Jesus miracle?"

Paul said it was. The man wasn’t a liar.

"Well, if you say it, I accept it," Brutus leaned back a bit. "But what's that got to do with us?"

Jan’s eyes lit up. Now she had it figured out, gazing at her husband. "You're thinking about Melinda."

“Melinda Moores?” Percy inquired.

"Oh, Paul – you really think you can help her?"

"It's not a bladder infection," Paul stared at each one of his friends. "Or even a busted-up mouse. But there might be a chance."

Harry, flabbergasted spoke up in disbelief. “Paul think about it for a minute! You're talking about our jobs. Sneaking a sick woman into a cellblock?"

Hal would never go for that. Not in a million years no matter how sick his wife was. It would be a foolish risk to take. Rami cupped his chin thoughtfully. “I get it. You’re going to take Coffey to HER. Aren’t you?”

“Outrageous,” Brutus grumbled. Folding his arms. "That's more than just our job, Paul. That's prison time if we get caught."

“You’re damn right it is.” Dean agreed with Brutus.

“No,” Paul gave Dean, Rami and Percy a look. “You three are staying behind. That way you can deny anything.”

“Why us?” Percy asked hotly. Narrowing his eyes.

“You three are still too young. I don’t want to take the risk of you having everything taken should the plan fail.”

Rami’s lips pursed in a thin line. There Paul went again. Treating him as if he were still a mere boy.

"If we have to sneak Coffey out of E-block without anyone notice, we have to do something about Wharton. I propose we drug him.”

"Hang on to your horses now!" Harry hollered. Throwing one arm up in disbelief. Let's not discuss this like we thinking of doing it." He searched the others with desperate eyes. “Brutal, Rami…help me out here.”

Neither of them knew Melinda all that well. Not like they knew Janice or Rami’s mother. “And let’s not forget,” Harry added. "that John Coffey's a murderer. What if he escaped? I'd hate to lose my job because of it, or go to prison, but I'll hate it even more to have a dead child on my conscience."

“That won’t happen,” Rami spoke up. “John’s not the man you believe him to be. Not with how he’s been acting, why would God give a gift like that to a ‘cruel individual’?”

"Well, that's a very tender notion," Harry dryly spoke. “But the man’s on death row for a reason. Plus, he's huge. If he tried to get away, it would take a lot of bullets to stop him."

Brutus reminded him they all had heavy ammo. "I'd insist on that. If he tried anything, anything at all, we'd have to take him down. You understand?"

Paul nodded. “Understood.”

The table had since gone quiet. Each with their own thought. Dean was the one to break it. "I don't understand why you can say that Coffey is innocent. We'll read the file: He's got all the evidence against him.” He told Paul and Rami.

Harry agreed.

“That’s only an assumption,” Rami argued. “We don’t know it to be fact.” _I tried to take it back boss_ that’s what he had told Paul that day they first met the giant man. “’I tried to take it back’. That’s what John told you right Paul? He wasn’t the one who hurt the girls…but rather, he tried bringing them back to life.”

**~****~**

Dean and Rami drove in silence. It was a clear night with a million stars shining from above.

“It’s too damn crazy.”

Rami shifted his gaze from the stars back to his boyfriend. Watching his hands clench and un-clench. Knowing he was talking about Paul’s plan. “They’re risking it all…and for a convict?”

He gave Dean an incredulous look. “Were you not listening? I told you, Coffey did not kill those Detterick girls. It was someone else.”

Dean was still unconvinced. In his mind, how could it NOT be Coffey? He was there. Holding them in his arms. They were bloodied. Clothes thrown over their nude bodies. He pulled up to the house.

“Dean…Paul and those two can handle themselves. Everything will be fine.”

“I sure hope you’re right.” He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“I always am.” Rami replied with smugness. “And…” he gave Dean a light tap on the side of the head.

“Hey what was that for?” Dean huffed out.

“For not telling me John helped me that’s what.” Rami retorted with a thoughtful frown.


	17. Quoth The Raven

Everything had gone just as planned. The only thing Rami was shocked at, had been of Percy being tossed inside that restraint room in a straight- jacket and gag in his mouth, in place of John. He suspected that was more for entertainment on Brutus’s end the way the man grinned when he spoke of it.

Paul gave Wild Bill morphine mixed in with some RC Cola. The man had been knocked out cold ever since, face planting right on his bed.

Rami could feel his adrenaline kicking in over drive. He knew Paul and the guys could handle it, but whenever a plan is going so well one can’t help but think of the ‘what ifs’ that went along with it.

A groan escaped Dean’s lips, running a hand down his face. “Dear God. The suspense is maddening. Fold.” He placed his cards upright.

“I’m out.” Rami set his down, tapping his index finger on his knee cap. “I’m sure they’re fine…just fine.”

That’s when they heard John’s familiar coughing, bolting upright from their seats.

“About time!” Dean called out first.

“You had us worried….!” Rami had begun to say. But something was wrong. VERY wrong. John had not coughed out those insects like he did after he had healed Paul. A horrible chill ran up and down his spine. “What the hell happened? Is he okay?”

“He’s hurting Rami,” Brutus growled out. Panting after lowering John onto his bed. “Hurtin real bad.”

“He hasn’t coughed out the bugs yet.” Paul replied.

Dean couldn’t help himself any longer. They had to know. “What happened to Mrs. Moores? Was it a miracle?”

“Yes,” Paul wiped sweat from his forehead. “Yes. It was.”

Rami closed his eyes, reaching out for Dean. Paul chuckled some at their relieved looks.

Poor Harry looked absolutely worn. “Christ. Can’t believe we actually made it.”

“Go get his stuff…”

**~****~**

Brutus and Harry opened the door to the restraint room, watching as Percy squinted his eyes of the light shining in. He reminded Rami much of a little boy after throwing a tantrum. Like that one he looked after on occasion. Percy’s hair matted against his forehead and his face a shade of red.

Paul, kneeling in front of Percy spoke as if he were a child. “You gonna behave when I take the tape off your mouth?”

When Percy nodded, he whimpered as the tape had been ripped. Glancing at them with teary eyes.

“Let me out of this nut coat…” he rasped.

“In a minute.”

“NOW. I want out right NOW-.”

Paul gave him a smack making even Rami wince. Watching as Brutus slammed him up against the wall. “Shut up and listen. You deserve to be punished for what you did to Del. You accept it like a man, or we’ll make you sorry you were ever born. We’ll tell people you sabotaged his execution.”

Percy’s lips turned into a sneer. Glancing at Rami with pleading eyes. Rami just shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

“….My things?”

Brutus handed him his weapon belt. “Now you think long and hard about it, Percy. We know people to.” Paul added.

“Oh I intend to.”

They watched as he walked down towards John’s cell.

It happened in a second.

John’s large arm shot out from the bars grabbing hold of Percy. They lunged from the restraint room, but John seemed not to notice them trying to wrestle Percy free. “JOHN!” Rami barked. “John stop it! You’re a good man, don’t do this!”

His words were deaf to John’s ears. The black insects finally came fourth of his mouth, carrying Melinda Moores’s sickness right into Percy’s mouth.

Percy collapsed into Rami. “Percy…” he waved a hand in front of his face. “Hey…Come on. Snap out of it.”

It looked to be he had been staring at them. Tilting his head whenever someone called his name. Pushing himself off of Rami, he began to stagger. Swaying like a drunk. His stomach tightened in knots. He willed himself to take that step. Like he had before, trying to save Percy from Oliver one time and Wharton the next.

Percy’s head slowly moved towards Wharton’s cell, the minute he heard movement.

Wharton groggily sat up. Narrowing his eyes at the sight of Percy. “What’re you looking at?” He bit out with hostility. “Wanna kiss my ass? Maybe suck my dick…”

The events that followed appeared to be in slow motion. Percy took out his gun. And fired quick rounds into Wharton’s chest. Rami’s heart stopped for a moment. His eyes wide. Paul and the others knocked Percy to the floor in a matter of seconds. He writhed underneath. Choking. Coughing.

Urine soaked Rami’s knees.

Just as with John, the bugs came from Percy’s mouth.

Percy stopped writhing. His face as blank as an unwritten chalkboard. The entire prison became cold.

_Rami_

He didn’t know what happened but someone said his name. A groan escaped his lips, suddenly feeling a hand on his back helping him in a seating position. When his eyes finally cleared of the blurriness, he found Dean on his right.

“Here…” he offered Rami a glass of water.

“Thanks.”

Rami took it. Drinking it greedily. He was in the infirmary.

Wharton. That’s right. Now he remembers.

“Wharton?”

“….Dead.”

It was as if a huge weight had been lifted. That dark cloud hovering above Rami for so many years replaced with a ray of sunlight. He knew Wharton was dead. But he just needed that reassurance, he supposed. That blessed feeling.

His monster was finally slaughtered.

“How long was I here?”

“At least two hours.”

Harry excused himself for a moment, in need to make a call.

That coldness had vanished. Rami felt nothing but a soothing warmth. “Can you feel it Dean?”

Dean gave him a confused expression. “…Feel what?”

Rami smiled. As big of a smile he could manage. Taking in that wondrous feeling. Happy tears almost stinging in his eyes. “I’m free…Dean…I’m finally free.”

Dean didn’t have to question as to what Rami had been going on about. He embraced the other male. Burying his face into those soft locks.

“Yes Rami,” he choked out. Feeling Rami start to shake. “You’re free…”

When Dean left to help Harry with something, Rami began to walk. Going passed Wharton’s cell, where that blood stain would linger for years.

Passed Del’s vacant cell.

He walked up to the cell of John Coffey. His hands wrapped around the bars. Tears prickling in his eyes once more.

“God bless you, John Coffey.” He choked out. Collapsing to his knees. “Thank you…thank you.”

John began to turn but Rami was already gone.


	18. John Walks The Mile

John rose from his bunk that night hearing his cell door open. Staring at each-one of the guards he had formed such strong bonds with. His face didn’t show sadness, fear, or worries. Only something in between.

"It'll be a'right, fellas," he spoke when none of them did. "This here's the hard part. I'll be a'right in a li'l while." Paul swallowed hard. "I fell asleep this afternoon and I had me a dream. I dreamed about Del's mouse."

“Did you?” Rami asked. Gripping Dean’s hand tight.

"I dreamed that Mr. Jingles arrived at that place boss Howell talked about," John smiled as they walked passed Del’s cell. "That Mouseville place. I dreamed there's kids..." he chuckled to himself. "... and how t hey laughed at his tricks.

I dreamed that those two little blond haired girls, they're laughing too. And I put my arms around them and sat them on my knees and there's no blood coming out of their heads, they're just fine, and we all watch Mr Jingles roll that spool. Oh, how we did laugh."

Rami resisted the urge to glare at the viewers inside the execution room. The only one he softened at was Miss. Edwards. Giving the elderly woman a nod.

"There's lots of folks here that hate me," John whispered lowly. His head hung. "Lots. I can feel it. It's like bees stinging me."

Brutus placed his hand gently on his wrist.

"Then feel how we feel then," he said softly. "We don't hate ya. Can you feel that?"

They led him up to ‘Ol Sparky.

“Kill ‘im twice boys!” Klaus Detterick snapped. “You go on and kill that raping baby murder twice! That'll be fine!"

Miss. Edwards muttered something towards the man that no one could hear. Resisting the need to smack him one.

"Wipe your face before you stand up," Paul muttered to Dean. Rami gave him a cloth, having to bite the inside of his cheek. Willing himself not to shed a single tear. Brutus pushed the two protectively behind. Shielding from the witnesses; if they found out any of the guards were crying over a ‘condemned’ man, there’d be mass outrage.

Lord only knew Dean and Rami went through plenty as of late.

"Does it hurt yet?" Mrs. Detterick hissed as the lights lit. "I hope it does. I hope it hurts like hell."

They ignored her.

"John Coffey," Paul began. "You have been condemned to die in the electric chair by a jury of your peers, sentence imposed by a judge in good standing in this state. You have anything to say, before the sentence is carried out?"

"I'm sorry for what I am," John whispered. Swallowing that heavy lump he’d been holding.

Brutus challenged any of the witnesses to say anything. Tossing the Detterick family a sharp look. If only they knew…

Harry began to put the black mask over John’s face.

"Please, boss!" John suddenly cried out. Tears streaming freely. "Don't put that thing over my face. Don't put me in the dark. I's afraid of the dark….if I’m in a strange place.”

Rami broke down inside. Dean pulled him in a one armed embrace, telling him he had to remain a vacant expression. Yet he himself had his own eyes well up.

"John Coffey," Paul said. "Electricity shall now be passed through your body, until you're dead, in accordance with the state law. God have mercy on your soul."

Everything had gone quiet.

Paul was frozen on the spot. Seeing the state of Rami or Dean didn’t make it better. He could see Miss. Edwards nodding her head, lower lip trembling. Hands folded mouthing the words ‘You have to do it’.

But he COULDN’T.

"You have to say it. You have to give the order." Brutus whispered.

"Roll on two…..”

**~****~**

They collapsed in each other’s arms that night.

As soon as Dean pushed open his bedroom door, he laid there on the bed with Rami in his embrace. Burying his face in the crook of his neck, thinking how so damn unfair the whole thing had been. He wanted to scream. Stomp his feet like a child.

None of that would bring John back though. That was the cold, hard fact.

As they slept, they thought of John. He wouldn’t want them to be sad. He wouldn’t want them to hurt. Even if he wasn’t physically there, he was in spirit. Watching as they continued their adventure through life together.

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man....I can't lie, when I was writing this out I could feel my lips trembling. The first time I watched 'The Green Mile' (reading the books now) I had such a difficult time watching John's death scene. They were FANTASTIC making it seem and feel so real. 
> 
> There's no way I could ever be a prison guard after watching/reading this novel/movie. Couldn't hack it. 
> 
> An epilogue is under way *be prepared for possible tissues*. The one I originally wrote didn't feel right. I want now to keep it closer, to the actual movie plot somewhat.


	19. Our Own Green Mile

_Outskirts of Georgia Pines,_

_1999_

Paul can still envision it.

Elaine wiped her pretty blue eyes with a handkerchief while Bailey does what he can to keep his composure. He doesn’t have to close his eyes in order to see, when he completes his tale to Elaine and one of the workers-Bailey Ross.

“Dean was never the same, after Rami’s car accident. He walked aimlessly around the prison. Brutal said once he looked just dead eyed. Empty. And that is the truth…even long after the doctor’s and nurses told him, his beloved’s dead, Dean couldn’t let go of Rami’s hand.” Holding on even after Rami took his last breath.

Bailey’s a grown man. But he cried like a little boy who found out his beloved dog died. Whom in a way reminded Paul so much of Rami. What with the way he handled Percy…or Brad Dolan. His mistake. Brad and Percy were eerily similar you see. Same amount of meanness and cruelty.

Despite Percy’s affections for Rami, it didn’t change him one bit. He died around the 60’s after a fire started inside Briar Ridge. Mr. Jingles, old as Paul now had gone off to rest. Exhausted of the day.

“And…Mr. Stanton, Paul?” Elaine dared to question.

“Stabbed to death a month after Rami left us. Brutal found ‘im…”

Bailey wiped his eyes. Sniffling. “And the others?”

Brutal died of a heart attack in front of his wife and son. Harry passed away from old age. Surrounded by his family and Paul’s. Hal Moores suffered a stroke with Melinda following shortly after.

As Paul gave Mr. Jingles a light pat on his furry head, wishing the mouse all the best, he led his old and young friend back to Georgia Pines.

The walk somber and quiet.

When Elaine passes on in her sleep that night, Paul Edgecomb realized he’s the only one left. He’s all alone. Wondering when he to will be reunited with his friends. No.

His family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no Stephen King obviously. But looking back at my chapters, I'm quite proud of what I'd written. There are a few canon changes of course but I personally believe that no matter what we change in a story, like The Green Mile we should never forget the message. Keeping it somehow incorporated still. 
> 
> You may see more Green Mile stuff from me so be on the look out: I absolutely adore the book after finally reading it, so the epilogue is about the same other than my minor character Bailey added into it. 
> 
> Wishing you all a Happy and safe New Years! Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I present to you my very first 'The Green Mile' fanfic of mine. I cannot believe I've never watched this movie before *^'* It's so darn good. Right up there with Unbroken that almost put me in near tears ha. 
> 
> I noticed a surprisingly lack of Dean fanfics as I was going through many so I thought 'What the hey?' and decided to give it a try. He's one of my favorites next to Brutus and Paul. This was meant to be a Percy fanfic at first actually, but seeing this movie again gave me another new idea. (Not to mention, like many viewers I could not stand Percy). So yeah. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
